


The Watcher in the Woods

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Chic is a Cooper, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, I promise, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Serpents are werewolves, Sexual Harassment, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Supernatural Elements, They are Seventeen, Underage Sex, Were-Creatures, Witches, bughead - Freeform, it's not so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, Witches. Most of Riverdale just believes them to be folklore, campfire tales created to scare children into staying out of the woods at night. But what no one knows is that their sleepy little town is actually overrun with these monsters and keeping these secrets hidden while keeping them all from killing each other is a tough job to take on.But it's just another day in the life of Betty Cooper who is just working hard to balance her duties as a Watcher, the towns peacekeeper, with her duties as a high school student in charge of welcoming the southside's werewolf clan to Riverdale High.When someone or something starts to kill off the towns mythical creatures, it's up to Betty and her new friend Jughead Jones to discover what other secrets this town holds before it's too late.





	1. In the beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/9 Update - Ok guys, so after carefully considering the options, I have decided to rewrite portions of this story and also age up the characters a bit (it will help with future chapters, trust me lol). I hope you all still enjoy it, even after the changes.

**Run, just run! You’re not strong enough! RUN!** _The petite blonde thought as she slammed her body against the large rock behind her, shaking her head desperately trying to crush the thoughts clouding her judgement._

“Remember your training Elizabeth, fight dammit!” _Her breathing was labored as her brother’s voice rang in her ears, trying to get through to her._

_She could feel her body's own natural fight or flight response trying to override her training and it angered her, this was not supposed to happen. Her determination only grew as she looked around the dark forest -her entire body drenched from the rain pouring from above- trying to find cover._

_Overhead a thunderous roar accompanied by a flash of light silhouetted her attacker who was getting dangerously close to her current location. She knew she had to think fast if she was going to survive this. She searched the darkness, her eyes still adjusting from the lightning, before finally spotting a hollowed out tree trunk. She could easily slip into it without being seen and it offered her just enough shelter from the elements that she could think for a moment and  formulate a plan._

_Squeezing into the small burrow, she was able to catch her breath and regroup. She examined her surroundings for a brief moment before checking her ammo._ **Only one clip left... Hope silver works on this fucker,** _she pants as she reaches into her vest pocket to find her remaining clip, jamming it into her Beretta. It’s not her go to weapon of choice but given the circumstances it will have to do._

“You can do this sis, just demobilize him and then put him down with your gun. If all else fails, you have your sword.” _the voice in her ears says as she squeezes her eyes shut and crawls quietly out of her hideaway. In the darkness of the wood, she is visually impaired and the sheets of rain pouring down make it hard to hear a sound. She hopes beyond hope that it won’t be able to hear or see her either._

 _As she emerges from the tree she crouches down and hides behind the same rock as before._ **If I can just-,** _her thoughts are cut off as she peeks over the rock only to see nothing but darkness and trees. She feels her shoulders sag slightly and breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that she has not been spotted._

_That relief is squashed seconds later by a growl and an angry snort on the nape of her neck. Before she has time to react she feels the teeth rip into her skin, her screams piercing the serenity of the woods and then there is nothing. Only darkness and pain._

 

“Dammit Elizabeth, again? Really? If you can’t even get this right in the simulation, how the hell am I supposed to trust you in the field? This is not a game, you know!” Charles “Chic” Cooper shouted into the microphone connected to her ear piece. He cursed his sisters negligence under his breath as he turned back to the control panels to reset the simulator for another round.

“Jesus Chic, you think I don't know that? I’m the one getting my ass ripped to shreds by your freaking holograms. And did you really need to put pain reactors in this damn thing?” She scoffed, picking herself up off the ground and pulling off her VR headset and gloves. 

Betty dusted herself off and pulled her golden hair out of her ponytail, running her hands through it in frustration before pulling it back up into a bun. She knew the importance of her training and she hated when she failed a mission, even if it was just a simulation. She couldn’t afford to hesitate or make mistakes, not when so much was at stake.

 

Elizabeth Cooper, better known to those close to her as Betty, was what they like to call an enigma. She was beautiful, cunning, and brilliant. The poster child of the all american teen: popular cheerleader who was also in the top of her class and head of the school newspaper, she was the picture of perfection. She had the looks of a classic hollywood film star and the wit to match even the best of them. 

Even her family seemed to be a dream straight out a 1950’s comic book: Mom & Dad (high school sweethearts at that) who owned the town newspaper, a brother and sister who were just as smart and accomplished as she was, a beautiful house on the nicest street in town. The Coopers were one of the oldest and most respected families in her hometown. 

She and her family lived in the sleepy town of Riverdale, where most residents believe the worst thing that ever happened was some kids tagging government buildings or skinny dipping in Sweetwater River. The truth behind what goes on in this sleepy little burgh was much more sinister. There’s another side to Riverdale, a dark side, and only a privileged few know the truth. 

Their average little town was actually overrun with monsters and supernatural creatures and has been since before the first settlers came to Riverdale. For 300 years Riverdale had been a sanctuary for the mythical and otherworldly, a place where they could live their lives in peace and harmony.

Until that peace was threatened during the first great war after a new creature appeared causing years of bloodshed and hate. In the beginning, before the clan wars, the three werewolf tribes inhabited and protected all the lands surrounding Sweetwater River. They lived in harmony on this land for generations, allowing safe passage and welcoming anyone who was in need, before they were forced out by the first family of Riverdale: The Blossoms, descendants of the Bathory’s. 

The Blossom’s were the first known human-born vampyric family, ‘perfecting’ the secret to being a human with vampire abilities. They still retained all the features of the typical vampire: pale skin, blood red hair, crystal blue eyes. But unlike the vampires of yore, their ancestors had chosen to cross breed with humans, essentially negating the horrible side effects of being a vampire. 

The most infamous member of their bloodline was Elizabeth Bathory, the first successful natural born half-breed in supernatural history. Elizabeth, also known as The Blood Countess, was beautiful and ruthless in her bloodlust. It was rumored that she had killed over 650 victims in her 54 years before being discovered and imprisoned. It wasn’t until she subsequently died in prison that it was discovered that half breeds actually can be killed. 

These new vampires were not immortal like the originals, they had heart beats and blood pumped in their veins. And while they could be killed, it would take a hell of a lot to harm them in any way if they had a steady supply of blood. They would age like any normal humans until their 21st birthday after which they would age much slower than the average human, retaining their youthful appearance longer than their human counterparts. 

Unfortunately, the trade off for youth and power was blood. They didn’t crave it or need it to survive per say, they still needed human food for that. But blood was the only way for them to stay young and have semi-immortality as long as possible. It also gave them their strength and vampiric powers.

When the Blossoms first settled into the woods along Sweetwater River, they were able to push two of the tribes into neighboring settlements outside of Riverdale but one tribe resisted. In their rage the Blossoms almost single handedly eradicated the third and final remaining werewolf tribe in the area, the Uktena, before the Watchers stepped in and stopped them. 

The Watchers were first spoken of in the Book of Enoch being described as angels who were sent to Earth to watch over the humans but who ultimately were overcome by desire and sin and began to breed with human women. This ultimately lead to the fall of the original Watchers, resulting in them being cast out as Fallen Angels. However, the descendants of those angelic human hybrid children would rise to become the Watchers of today.

One of those descendants was a man named Abraham Van Helsing. He was known in history as the great hunter of his time even though he was mostly there to watch over and keep the peace between the human and supernatural worlds. He and the other children of the angels formed an alliance and the new Watchers were born. 

Some of those Watchers had come to Riverdale with the Blossoms, disguising themselves as servants, allowing them to watch and observe in plain sight without fear of being found out. They were not supposed to interfere, only observe, but when they saw the mass genocide of the Uktena they stepped in and garnered a peace treaty. 

This treaty involved splitting the town between North and South, with the Blossoms reigning over the former and the latter being a place where the Uktena could live without fear. The two families of Watchers, the Coopers and the Smiths, settled in Riverdale to be the peacekeepers between them. The Coopers settled to the North and the Smiths to the South, both tasked with protecting Riverdale from the evils of both worlds. 

It almost seemed inevitable that at some point the two families would align themselves. So when Alice Smith and Harold Cooper married at the age of 18, not many people were shocked by the union. Once married they settled on the Northside and within a year began having their children. They then purchased the Riverdale Register, the town’s only newspaper, allowing them to handle the flow of information available to the town. Soon enough they had three beautiful children who would one day follow in their footsteps.

Chic Cooper, 25, was the eldest and only son of the Cooper clan. He was tall and lean with blonde hair, blue eyes, and the features that one would expect if they imagined your stereotypical greek God. Chiseled and stunning. Striking and strong. Most people mistook him for a model when he was out and about while in the city. However, Chic was much more than just a pretty face, he was also a genius. 

By 8 years old he was an accomplished hacker, by age 12 he had quickly moved onto building his own holographic interface, and by age 16 he had designed and built a fully functional fighting simulator created to assist in their training exercises. All this lead to his early acceptance into MIT at 16 for aerospace engineering. By the age of 25 he had graduated, received his PhD, and was now back in Riverdale making all of the Coopers tech and heading up training his sisters.

Polly Cooper, 18, was almost -if not just- as brilliant as her brother. She wasn’t just beautiful, she was angelic: tall and slender with flowing flaxen hair that cascaded to her waist, sparkling blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. Growing up, she would often help Chic with his equations and with his builds, so much so that everyone believed she was slated to take a similar path as her brother.

That was until she turned 16 and became friends with a local spiritualist named Evelyn Evernever. Evelyn convinced Polly that her talents were more suited in the mystics and shortly after convinced her to runaway to join her father's compound known as “The Farm”. 

It wasn’t until a year later that the true reasons behind why the Coopers agreed to let Polly move out came to light. Turns out that Polly had become romantically involved with Jason Blossom, the heir to the Riverdale Vampyric Empire. 

Hal and Alice would do anything to keep their daughters from being entangled with the likes of a Blossom, even if they had to ship her off to a spiritual compound to do it. They were worried about their bloodline being tainted and would not allow their grandchildren to be bloodsuckers.

Last but certainly not least was Betty. She was fairly shorter and somewhat curvier than her siblings but was graceful and agile. Her golden hair was wavy and often kept in a neat ponytail. She was the only sibling to have her mother's green eyes and fire in her belly. At 16, she may have been the youngest in age but she was far superior in many ways. 

She not only had the same intellectual abilities as her siblings but she was also blessed with an eidetic memory and hyperthymesia, which allowed her to retain a great deal of information and vividly recall things she had learned quickly. 

Betty was proficient in several different fighting styles: Aikido, Muay Thai, and Krav Maga, as well as Judo and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. She was a skilled marksman with firearms as well as with a bow and was proficient with swords, throwing knives, and other hand-held weapons. She was well trained and highly skilled and was being groomed as the next Watcher of Riverdale. She took her training very seriously and worked hard to keep a low profile and blend in with the status quo. 

She presented herself as all sweetness and pastels when in reality she was a deadly assassin who was charged with protecting humans and supernatural beings alike. She was the glue that would hold this town together. 

 

“I’m just saying Liz, if you can’t even fight a holographic Wendigo, how the hell do you expect to take down a rogue werewolf during the blood moon?” 

Chic quirked his eyes at Betty, whom he insisted on calling Lizzy and was the only one allowed to do so and keep all their digits, who grunted back in frustration. “Jesus _Charles_ , I get it. I screwed up, ok? My head is not on straight today and I’m just as pissed at myself as you are. I just have a lot coming down on me at once.” Betty said, pinching the bridge of her nose to hold off a migraine.

“Mom is breathing down my neck to push in as much training as possible before the next full moon and Dad is trying to drag me to all these negotiations with the council’s from both sides of town so I know what to expect later on. Then -somehow- Weatherbee convinced me to be the new student liaison for this year, which has been hell since they announced the schools are merging. And let's not forget that I also head up the back to school bash committee and...” Betty rambled on and on, pacing back and forth across the training floor, hands curling in and out of fists. 

Chic’s face softened at the sight of his baby sister's struggles and he knew she was spiraling. “Liz, Lizzy, ELIZABETH!” Betty stopped in her tracks and stared at him through the safety glass. “Just breathe, Lizzy. You’re freaking yourself out over nothing.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him and he took the hint, “Well, not nothing, but you're stressing out way too much for someone about to start her junior year of highschool. Look, I think that's enough training for tonight, we can pick up where we left off later,” Chic began shutting down the training program and smiled at Betty.

“Besides, you need to shower and get ready for school tomorrow. I can smell you through the safety glass,” he teased. Chic had always had a soft spot when it came to Betty and knew that sometimes she had to be forced to take a break or she would push herself too hard. 

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, “Ok, you’re right. Besides, I'm sure the She-Devil herself will give me quite the workout at tryouts tomorrow anyway. Plus, I still need to do my nightly run before bed so I should probably do that before it gets too late. Tell Mom I probably won’t be back for dinner.” 

With one final wave, Betty turned and climbed the stairs to the back exit of the bunker that lead to the edge of the forest. The Coopers secret training facility was located underground in a large bunker leading from the underside of their home and into the woods that stretched out back. It allowed them a place to train that was accessible and secluded but that was close to their home.

It was one of the things about training at home that Betty loved most. Just being able to go straight from training into her nightly patrol of Fox Forest, allowing her time to stop by Sweetwater River and meditate or run by Pop's for a non-Alice Cooper approved carb load with her friends. 

Her runs were her time away to think and clear her head. A way to cancel out all the white noise and just feel free. It was the only time of day when she didn't feel pressured to be perfect, she just followed her instincts and went where she was needed. 

Normally if she didn't sense any danger she would follow the river into the Southside all the way past the ancient tribal grounds and then run the rest of the way back up the Northside until she reached the border of Thornhill. 

Most normal people would be weary of being out in these woods so close to dark given all the campfire tales surrounding these woods but not Betty. She knew she was perfectly safe and could handle whatever came her way so she was never afraid to be out late at night in the woods.

As she approached the border between the north and south side, Betty could hear children yelling obscenities and crude taunts, followed by what sounded like an animal whimpering. She could feel the animal’s pain and smell the fear in the air. It broke Betty’s heart to feel the pain this helpless creature was feeling.

She ran towards the commotion as fast as she could and saw four young boys, northsiders by the looks of them, taunting a small grey wolf cub. They appeared to be throwing rocks and poking the poor babe with a stick.

The scene in front of Betty made her blood boil. These boys had this poor tiny creature backed into the corner of a rock face and seemed to be enjoying their torment of the poor animal. The rage and ferocity she had been feeling took over as she got closer to the scene ahead.

“Hey you little twerps! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” She yelled, stomping towards them. All four boys turned in shock before dropping their sticks and running the other direction in fear. She knew she could chase them down easily but these boys obviously didn't know what kind of creatures they were dealing with so she decided to drop it.

“Yeah, you better run! Little dickheads,” she muttered to herself before turning to the small wolf. She walked over to the frightened cub slowly and crouched down, putting her palm out for the wolf to sniff. 

“Hey little one it's ok, you’re safe now. I know what you are, I promise I won’t hurt you. You don't have to be afraid, I’m someone you can trust. Would you feel better if you transformed so I can see the real you?” Betty asked sweetly, trying not to spook what was undoubtedly a child. 

The wolf nudged her hand in agreement and began to shake, fur flying everywhere until the form of a little girl was left crouching in front of her. The small girl appeared to be no more than 10 or 11 at most, wearing a pair of hole-riddled jeans and a faded Led Zeppelin shirt, with long chocolate color locks and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her skin was lightly tan with a dusting of freckles along her cheeks and few tiny beauty marks along her chin.

Betty smiled, reaching out to wipe tears from the girls cheeks. The child smiled in return showing off the tiny gap between her teeth. 

“That’s much better. What’s your name, sweetie?” Betty stood up and offered her hand to help the little girl off the ground. The child seemed hesitant at first but grabbed her hand anyway.

“My name’s Jellybean, but my friends call me JB,” the little girl said sheepishly, looking down and shuffling her feet. Betty sensed from her body language that this little girl was a new changeling and had probably only transformed for the first time in the last few moons. 

“Well JB, my name is Betty Cooper and I am the local Watcher here in Riverdale. Did your pack leader explain the Watchers to you after your change, honey?” Betty asked while Jellybean stared up at her, doe eyed and in awe.

“Um, my big brother did. But I thought our watcher was some old dude?” Jellybean said, tilting her head slightly in confusion. Betty chuckled at the little girls description of her father, knowing that being described as ‘old’ always made him cringe.

“Well technically, yes. That old dude is my Dad, he's the current Watcher, but I’m his next in line. Now, can you tell me what happened with those boys back there?” Jellybean shuffled her feet again almost as if she had been caught being bad. Betty laid her hand on Jellybean’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“Well, I just changed for the first time during the last moon so I wanted to practice and my brother said it was ok as long as I stayed on our side. It was fine at first but then those boys saw me running along the border and chased me here. I was so scared I didn’t know what to do.” Jellybean began to tear up again. Betty’s heart broke all over at the sight and she pulled the small girl into a hug.

“Hey, it’s ok, you’re safe now little one. I promise, I won’t let anyone hurt you ok? How about I walk you back home so you know for sure that nobody will mess with you again? What do you say?” Betty held her hand out again for Jellybean to take and they began walking in the direction of Sunnyside Trailer Park.

The air started to cool down as the sun was setting and Betty shivered. She could hear the breeze in the trees and the rush of the river as they walked, swinging their linked hands as they went. Betty smiled down at the vibrant girl, “So JB, tell me about yourself. I’m guessing that since we are heading in that direction that you live in Sunnyside?” 

Jellybean nodded excitedly and started to put a bit of a skip in her step. “Yep, I live there with my dad and my brother, Jughead. J's big like you and reads a lot and watches movies without color. My dad is an old grump sometimes but he loves to play games with me so it's ok. I love them, they are both the coolest! They take me to the drive-in on their bikes and J even got me a pink helmet and put a Pink Floyd sticker on the front so I can look cool when we ride. I’m home with him most days ‘cause my dad is gone a lot but J says that's what it's like being King of the Serpents...” Jellybean's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks, her hand covering her mouth to hide her slip-up, “Uh oh, I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell strangers that.” 

Jellybean began to chew her lip nervously. Betty could see the panic on her face and did what she could to ease the girls worries. “It’s ok JB, I won't judge. Actually, I think I’ve met your dad once or twice. FP Jones, right?” Jellybean smiled and nodded. 

“That's what I thought! He and my mom grew up together on the southside and they’ve helped keep relations civil between the two sides. That's crazy, I didn’t even know FP had kids. What about your Mom?” Betty asked noticing a shift in the girl's demeanor instantly. She almost wished she could take it back when she saw the look in the girl’s eyes.

“Uh. I don't remember my Mom, she kinda left when I was a baby. We don’t really talk about it that much. Jug said mom didn’t know what dad's family was until J's first change right after I was born. He said mom freaked and ran out and hasn’t been back since,” The way the little girl spoke of her abandonment so nonchalantly when her eyes spoke a different story was startling for Betty. She could only imagine what it must have been like for this poor girl and her brother. 

Betty had been fortunate enough to grow up with both of her parents at home but even she still knew the pain of having someone you love wholeheartedly abandon you. Polly had been more than just her sister, she was one of her best friends. Betty and Polly were as thick as thieves growing up and would share everything. They had no secrets and always had each other's backs. 

That was until Betty’s freshman year of highschool when Polly became secretly involved with Jason Blossom. Then subsequently, a year later, befriending Evelyn Evernever and running away to join her family's cult. It was very hard for Betty for several months after Polly left. Her anxiety spun nearly out of control with her panic attacks and she began to find that her only relief was digging her nails into her palms. 

Betty felt like she lost part of herself when Polly ran away and she still had not found a way to close that wound up fully. “I’m sorry to hear that about your mom, JB. I kind of know what it’s like. My sister- she ran away and doesn’t want anything to do with me or my family anymore because of what we are,” Betty said softly. Jellybean squeezed her hand and smiled up at her, warming Betty’s heart.

They walked the remainder of the trip in relative silence, save for Betty pointing out her favorite spots in the forest or JB asking her questions about being a Watcher and what all that meant as far as her abilities. As they approached the treeline for Sunnyside, Jellybean was nearly bouncing out of her shoes in excitement after each question.

“So wait, you could really fight a bear? Like a _for real_ bear!? That is totally wicked! Oh my gosh, could you teach me Betty? To fight, I mean. I want to be able to fight a bear one day!” Betty couldn’t help but laugh at the little girls glee. She saw a lot of herself in this girl and she was happy that she had found her when she did. Betty stopped, bringing her thumb and index finger to her chin like she was thinking hard. 

“Well, that is something you will have to cross with your Alpha. Wolves are fiercely territorial and are not too keen on outsider interference.” Betty paused and looked around to see if anyone was close by.

She crouched down to get close enough to whisper in Jellybean's ear, “But, if they say it's ok, I will totally teach you how to kick butt so boys like that won’t bother you ever again. Deal?” Jellybean squealed in delight.

“Yes, deal! So much of a deal! Holy crow, I can’t wait! I just know they’ll be cool with it, Betty!” The little girl threw her arms around Betty’s neck, declaring that they were now bff’s for life. Betty giggled and hugged the girl tighter. She was genuinely ecstatic that she could make this little girl’s day and it made missing her own sister just a little less painful.

“That’s right JB, you and I are besties now. And that means I won’t let anyone mess with you ever again. Here,” Betty pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket and scribbled something on it before pushing it into the child's hand, “If anyone messes with you, supernatural or not, call me. I’ll come running. Pinkie swear,” Betty held up her pinkie for Jellybean to take and they linked them in a silent promise.

After one last hug and a wave goodbye, Betty made her way back to the Northside of town deciding to skip her normal patrol and head for Pop’s instead. Betty had to sneak a burger and fries every now and then without the usual lecture from Momma Cooper on how those empty calories affect her training -and her thighs. 

Glancing at her phone and seeing that it was only a little past 7pm, she decided to text her friends to see if they’d want to meet at Pop’s for one last summer night bitchfest.

 

 **~💗💝💞 Besties** 💖💜🖤 **~**

 **Betts:** Hey, you guys wanna go to Pop’s?

 

 **Brina:** Coop, when the hell have I 

ever passed on a veggie burger

and milkshakes???

 

 **Kev:** Bri, was that a some weird lesbian joke?

 

 **Brina:** Keller, I take all forms of burgers

and milkshakes very seriously 😉

 

 **Kev:** I will have to take your word for it 😂 

 

 **Betts:** Omg, 🤦🏼♀️ Get two gay best friends they said,

it’ll be fun they said. U in or nah?

 

 **Kev:** Yep 😀 

 

 **Brina:** Seen you in 5 😘

 

Betty shakes her head, laughing at her friends as she puts her phone away. Kevin Keller and Sabrina Spellman have been her lifeline since the day Polly left, but even before that they were as close as best friends could be. They had been inseparable since Sabrina moved from Greendale when her parents died and she had to come live with her aunts at just 4 years old. 

Being that they were so close from such a young age, Kevin and Sabrina were in a group of only a handful of classmates who knew what Betty really was. It also didn’t hurt that they were both supernatural as well, a seer and a witch respectively. 

Kevin's father's seer lineage traced all the way back to ancient Greece, where it is rumored that his family descended from the original oracles. Sabrina on the other hand had a much more well known family tree. Her father was a warlock with ties to the old country and her mother was a descendant of the survivors of the Salem Witch Trials. Ironically, of all the people killed during the mass hysteria, the three true witches were never discovered. The three sisters lived out there days in Salem until their children decided to flee to New York, less they be found out and killed in another crazy witch hunt. 

It was almost fated that the three of them would be linked together and become best friends. Before Sabrina came to Riverdale, Kevin talked non stop about the “pretty new blonde” who was becoming their friend soon, even though at such a young age Kevin couldn’t understand his powers. As soon as Sabrina was dropped into their pre-k class they all huddled together and were instantly the best of friends. And it was nice not to have to hide who they really were with each other, unlike most of the kids at school. 

Granted, there was the occasional exception: the Blossom’s of course were vamps, but there was also Josie McCoy, who in reality was a mermaid (which many in the past had confused with Sirens because of their beautiful singing voices). Unfortunately there were complications to being a mermaid who live on land. Josie had to take weekly swims in a specialized saltwater tank (also designed by Chic) or else she would not be able to breathe fresh air causing her to slowly wither and die.

There was also the bane of Betty Cooper's existence, Chuck Clayton. Chuck, he was a bit of a different beast altogether. He was a direct descendant of the egyptian god Set -the God of Chaos- and even though he had very little demigod blood left running through his veins, much like the part of Betty that was her ancestry caused her angelic appearance and disposition, there was the need to cause chaos deeply ingrained into him. 

As you can imagine, this lead to some interesting fights over the years when, on more than one occasion, Betty had to put the wannabe god in his place and remind him who was really in charge of this town. He had caused her a lot of grief recently with his meddling in the whole Polly/Jason fiasco. Sometimes he made her so angry that she could feel this darkness building inside her and she would have to pierce her hands to keep it at bay.

Betty shook the thoughts of what trouble he may cause this year from her mind and opened the door into the diner.

“Miss Betty! How are you, my child? I see you just went for your run, do you want the usual ‘Don’t tell Alice Cooper’ special?” The warm hearted proprietor of the diner grinned as he addressed her throwing a dish towel over his shoulder. 

Pop Tate was a gentle old man who always addressed his patrons with a smile and a warm welcome. His diner was her favorite place to be in town. She had so many happy memories in this place and whenever she had a bad day Pop was always there with a warm hug and a frosty chocolate milkshake. 

“That sounds amazing Pop, thanks! Kevin and Sabrina should be here any min-” the chime of the doorbell stopped her and she turned to see Kevin and Sabrina walking laughing at some unknown joke between themselves.

“There they are now! Can you please add two more of those specials if you don’t mind? Oh and one of those needs a veggie patty. I swear Sabrina will kill me if I feed her meat,” Betty laughed and winked at Pop before flopping into their booth. 

“Damn straight, Cooper! Well, I mean, I wouldn’t kill you persay. Maybe just hex you for a few days,” Sabrina chuckled, sliding into the booth beside her and nudging Betty playfully with her elbow. Kevin was still laughing as he slipped into the seat across from them with his back to the door.

Betty glared at her but smiled to show she knew it was all in good fun before stating firmly, “I swear to whatever deity you pray to Bri, if you even think of hexing me, I will break your casting hand.” Sabrina threw her hands up in mock surrender and the girls both fell into a fit of giggles. Kevin shook his head before clearing his throat.

“Ok, let’s not get crazy ladies. We’re all friends and we’re here to get some much needed hearsay before the start of the new school year. So, lay it on me, any new gossip before I spill my psychic news flash?” Kevin loves being the town gossip, it excites him. This boy thrives on the drama of others but he luckily has never been the cause of such drama. He just likes to watch it unfold in front of him, like a bad telenovela. 

The fact that he has psychic abilities only fuels that fire, even if he usually only sees flashes of what the future holds. He lives for this kind of thing so they will indulge him every so often. “Ok, well before Kev blesses us with his ever so accurate predictions for the new school year, I have something to tell you guys. I’ve decided that I’m finally gonna ask Ginger out and see if she wants to be my date to the back to school dance this year.” Sabrina says proudly, ignoring the groan from her companions. 

Betty shares a look with Kevin before turning to grab Sabrina’s hand. “Bri, are you sure you wanna do that to yourself? You know her and Trula can’t stop being off and on long enough for either of them to find someone else. What if you get hurt?” Betty says gently. She knows all too well (from what Kevin calls ‘the red palatin incident’) what it can do to your heart when you put yourself out there only to be rejected.

Up until her sophomore year of high school she had been nursing the biggest crush on her neighbor, Archie Andrews. They had grown up together and she had always thought they’d make the perfect match. The football player and the cheerleader. The boy and girl next door. Childhood sweethearts. It had all the makings of a fairytale romance.

She had even summoned up the courage to ask him to the back to school dance and was elated when he agreed to go with her. That elation however was short lived when he subsequently invited a bunch of other people to ‘go as a group’. Betty didn’t mind much, she just told herself that Archie was nervous and would feel more comfortable going out in a group setting for their first date.

Everything seemed ok for awhile until Betty got distracted trying to calm Ethel Muggs because Dilton Doiley accidently spilled punch on her dress and when she couldn’t find Archie afterwards, she got nervous. It wasn’t until Betty saw Archie come back into the gym, hair rumpled and bite marks on his neck, did she understand what had happened. 

While she was helping a friend by being there and calming her, Archie had snuck off to trade saliva (and blood) with Cheryl Blossom. She ran home as fast as she could and spent the remainder of her weekend crying or taking her frustration out on Chic’s holograms.

And while she had been devastated at the time, knowing that Cheryl only seduced him to get under Betty’s skin, the experience was eye opening. She saw how she had neglected her duties as the new Watcher in training and also her school studies. She vowed that day that she would never let anyone come between her and her duties as peacekeeper ever again. 

Besides, any man who could be so easily turned by the glimmer of a Blossom was far too feeble minded for Betty. She needed someone strong. Someone who was a leader, not a follower. Someone who could handle her and all the extra responsibilities. Plus, her personality was far to fierce for someone like Archie Andrews anyways.

“Betty’s right Sabrina, you need to let that one go, for all our sanity. Leaving aside that she is a minion for Satan herself, her track record shows she’s going to be nothing but a tornado of heartache and you don’t need to put yourself through that. Besides, I just may have seen flashes of a beautiful smile and pink hair in your future.” Kevin winked. 

“Ooolala, now that sounds like my kind of girl.” Sabrina smirked and clapped her hands excitedly. “Anything else I should know?” 

Sabrina was a sarcastic yet exuberant sprite of a girl whose style could only be classified as your typical pastel goth. She loved mixing a hint of color here and there with her normal black outfits. She would often change her hair color between her normal platinum blonde to pastel pink or lavender and she was all about the dresses with combat boots. Her perfect pale skin stood out even more contrasted to her dark cat eyes and deep crimson lips.

Seeing her next to the clean cut, preppy look of Kevin Keller and the perfect pink, girl next door aesthetic of Betty Cooper was usually a shock to most new people they met but to everyone one else, their trio is completely normal. 

“As an added bonus, I may or may not have gotten a flash of black leather.” Kevin grinned. With that, Sabrina nearly jumped out of her chair in excitement, almost scaring the life out of Pop Tate in the process. 

“Ok Bri, calm yourself,” Betty laughed. They gave Pop an apologetic smile as he delivered their meals and Betty decided that it was a good time to tell them about her evening.

“I actually had an interesting thing happen tonight on my run. I kinda saved and befriended a wolf cub in Fox Forest before coming over here to meet you guys,” Betty said before taking a sip of her milkshake. Betty’s eyes fluttered between Sabrina and Kevin who just stared at her, slack jawed, for a few moments. Once they regained their composure Sabrina’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

“Wait, like a legit were-baby? What was their name? What happened? Did they get hurt?” Sabrina quickly whispered. Betty placed her hand on Sabrina’s arm to calm her as she spoke.

“Well, the poor thing only transformed for the first time on the last moon and was just trying to get a feel for her new form by running around the woods. Then some stupid kids cornered her and started to throw rocks and poke her with a stick.” Betty said sadly. 

Sabrina, being a lover of all creatures, was enraged. “What?! Betty, please tell me you beat those little jerks and threw them in Sweetwater River! Or at least told them off... even a little?” She shrieked.

“Trust me Bri, I would have at least done that but they ran before I could get close enough. Luckily they didn’t hurt Jellybean.” Betty smiled remembering the little girls hug and declaration of her new bff status.

“Jellybean?” Sabrina’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Like the candy?”

“Oh sorry, no. That’s her name, Jellybean. Weird, I know, but the kid is a werewolf so a weird name is the least of her problems.” Betty shrugged and took a bite from her burger. 

From across the table Kevin gasped and made a noise like he just understood something. Betty looked at him inquisitively. “What is it Kev?”

“Oh nothing Betts, that just explains the jar of jellybeans I saw in my vision. But, that doesn’t explain the crown...” Kevin stole a fry from her plate and popped it into his mouth, looking at Betty and waiting to see if she knew what his vision meant.

“Well, I mean her father is the Serpent King so maybe that explains the crown?” Betty suggested. Kevin shook his head and closed his eyes trying to recall what he had seen.

“Nope. This is something else, something stronger. And if my predictions are correct, and you know they always are my darling B, it has something to do with your soulmate. A very handsome one if his eyes are any indication. Just keep an eye out for a crown. That’s all I’m seeing for now but the feelings I am getting are hella strong.” Kevin opened his eyes and began to eat his food without a care. Like he hadn’t just told her that her world was about to be changed forever.


	2. Love at first sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7/12 Update: Hello Friends! My lovely friend (who is also a fellow writer) has so graciously offered to beta my work so I am fixing some errors to the first 4 chapters and I will post another one soon!

H _ead Shot... JJ451 has assassinated SPS2003*_

“What the hell, Jones?! That’s cheating man!” Sweet Pea snarled, kicking Jughead’s feet off the coffee table in his frustration. 

“Sweets, you’re just pissed ‘cause I’m the better sniper and shot your sorry ass in the eyeball. That’s not cheating, that’s skill man. I can’t help it you suck at the game.” Jughead laughed, slapping his friend on the back as Sweet Pea scowled. 

Jughead Jones and his friends Sweet Pea, Fangs, & Joaquin all sat sprawled across the sofa and living room floor of his family’s trailer playing his new video game, Call of Honor, while his other best friend Toni and Sweet Pea’s girlfriend Veronica sat off to the side scrolling through something on Veronica’s phone. 

With the exception of Veronica, this group had all been friends since birth and as such were all apart of the same pack. His pack. Over the summer break he had been named the new Alpha, the successor to the Serpent throne. A position that is currently held by his father, FP Jones, and had been held by his father before him and so on. It had almost become a given that he would take his fathers place as Alpha one day.

So when he was the first in his age group to make the change, at just 7 years old, no one was very surprised. Before his first transformation he had no idea that werewolves were even real, let alone that he was one. Jughead always suspected that he was different from a lot of the other children but he never imagined that he would be _that_ different.

When his mother ran off shortly after his first transformation, he felt ashamed of what he was and he tried to keep it hidden. He felt responsible for his mother's abandonment and was afraid that his father would blame him for their broken family. That was until he learned that he was not the only wolf when a few years later all his friends started making the change. 

Eventually they were all bonded as the new pack, the pack that would rule after the older wolves retired with Jughead as their new leader. Which would be an immense amount of pressure for most 16 year olds but Jughead had been preparing for this since he was 8 years old. He knew it wasn’t a guarantee that he would be the next King but he wanted it, more than anything.

“Ok, just you wait Jones. Next round I’m coming for your ass.” Sweet Pea grumbled, determination settling on his face. 

“That's what she said!” Fangs and Joaquin shouted in unison, high-fiving one another and laughing.

“You guys know that joke was old like 5 years ago, right?” Toni pointed out, her eyes never leaving the video she was waiting with Veronica. 

“Yeah Topaz, but that shit’s still funny tho!” Fangs chuckled. Toni rolled her eyes and watched as Sweet Pea got sniped again.

“DAMMIT!” He yelled before throwing his controller down and pouting. Everyone, including Veronica, laughed at Sweet Pea’s obvious tantrum over Jughead’s repeated assassinations. 

Sweet Pea may have been the largest and scariest looking member of their group, but he really was just a big kid deep inside. No matter how much he tried to give off a tough guy exterior, deep down everyone knew he was nothing but a big softy when it came to his packmates. That much was made clear when he met Jughead's cousin, Veronica, and they became bonded as mates. 

Veronica changed Sweet Pea for the better, made him whole. Even though her father’s family had a twisted history with the Serpents, they never treated her any differently than anyone else in the pack. Veronica had come in like a whirlwind and captivated Sweet Pea from the get-go. It wasn’t long before she was cemented as a permanent member of the group.

“Sweets honey, don’t whine. It’s not a good look for you babe.” Veronica giggled and blew him a kiss. Sweet Pea muttered something under his breath but before she could reply, the door flew open and Jellybean rushed inside. 

Her face was flushed, eyes wide, and she was talking a mile a minute. So fast in fact, that no one could understand a thing that she was saying. Jughead threw his controlled down and rushed over to kneel in front of his sister, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. He wasn’t sure if she was scared or hurt but he was worried about what could have happened.

“Jelly, breathe.” Jellybean closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths, slowly gathering her wits. “Now tell me JB, what’s going on?” Jughead asked, panic in his voice evident. Jellybean’s eyes beamed as she spoke.

“I made a friend Jug, like a real friend! And she’s grown up and beautiful and strong and she doesn’t care that I am a wolf and-” Jughead stood up, raising his hand to cut her off.

“What the hell are you talking about, Jelly? Who did you make friends with? And why would you tell her what we are?” Jughead knew that in the wrong hands this information could be deadly but he didn’t want to frighten his baby sister with this fact. While it was common knowledge that there were wolves on the south side, no one outside of the clan spoke of what they were for fear that they would be hunted down by ignorant humans. Or worse, the Blossoms.

“It’s ok J, she saved me! Some boys were throwing rocks at me while I was trying to get my wolf legs and she ran them off . She told me she would keep me safe, that she would protect me. She even walked me home so she knew I would be ok.” Jughead still looked like he was uncomfortable with a stranger knowing his sister’s secret but Jellybean just rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

“She’s really nice Jug and I believe Betty when she says she wouldn’t hurt me.” Jellybean states matter of factly, standing up straight with her hands on her hips and chin raised. She has been practicing her dominance stance to show everyone she wasn’t a baby anymore, not since she had transformed. Everyone had grown silent, just staring at Jellybean and Jughead’s exchange.

“Wait, Betty Cooper? As in _the_ Betty Cooper. Riverdale’s Watcher in training, that Betty Cooper?” Toni interjects, clearly impressed with Jellybean’s new choice of friends.  “Wow, good for you, JB.” 

 Jughead sighed, pulling off his beanie to run his hands through his tangled curls. Because of course, it would be his baby sister that would run into trouble and be befriended by the local peacekeeper on her first lone run. He pulled his beanie back onto his head and knelt down again. Gently, he turned Jellybean’s head towards his so he could look into her eyes.

“Well Jelly, are you ok at least? Did those boys hurt you at all?” Jughead asked while looking her over for cuts and bruises. She huffed and swatted his hands away. She hated it when he treated her like a baby.

“No Jug, I’m fine. I was still in wolf form so it didn’t hurt. But Betty told me that if it was ok with you, she could teach me some fighting moves so I can kick ass next time!” Jellybean shouted and jumped up and down when someone in the living room snorted, catching the siblings attention.

“Yeah right short stack, you’ll be the first 10 year old cub in the history of the clan to _kick ass_.” Sweet Pea said snarkily.

“Bite me _Samuel_. Besides I’m 11, so shut the hell up.” Jellybean retorts and flips Sweet Pea the bird.

“Forsythia, language!” FP’s voice boomed from the front door. He was wearing his leather jacket over a black henley shirt and dark stone washed jeans with his black work boots. FP’s eyes were bloodshot and he looked tired, no doubt worn out from sitting in negotiations all day. He slipped his jacket and boots off before turning back towards his children. 

“What the hell has this one so worked up anyway boy?” FP asked Jughead pointing towards Jellybean.

“Well FP, looks like our little Jellybean here made friends with one Miss Betty Cooper tonight.” Veronica interjected with a smile.

“She what now?” FP stammers, confused. “What happened?”

“It’s ok Dad, some boys were being mean and Betty saved me. She brought me home and she said she’ll teach me how to kick a-... I mean, defend myself, as long as you say it’s ok.” Jellybean paused. She was trying to recall exactly what Betty had said to her about why she needed permission when it finally came to her, “She said something about territory and needing to ask you and Jug. So, is it ok Dad? Please?” Jelly begged, fluttering her eyelashes for effect.

FP chuckled knowing that if anyone other than someone in the pack was gonna teach Jellybean how to fight, Betty Cooper would be the best choice. He knew full well what type of training Watchers went through. He had even assisted Betty’s mother, Alice, with her training when they were teens so he knew they could hold their own.

“Well kiddo, as long as it’s ok with Jug, I don't see any problems with it. I mean, who better to learn hand to hand combat from then Betty Cooper, am I right? I’ve seen what that kid can do, she’s a beast. Fairly certain she could kick all our asses if she really had to.” FP shrugged. Jughead had never met Betty but he saw no objections either, so JB ran to her room to message Betty before she got ready for bed. 

FP walked around Jughead to reach into the fridge to grab a soda, handing one to Jug as well, before sitting at the kitchen table to put his feet up.

“Well that’s kinda crazy huh boy?” FP said as Jughead pulled up a chair next to him, watching his friends laugh and play having resumed their video games.

“What’s crazy?” Jughead asked. He wasn’t quite sure what it was that FP was referring to but the wistful look in FP’s eyes intrigued him.

“Just that your sister met the Cooper girl tonight and they’re apparently friends now. And, of all the girls in this town, it was that particular girl JB bonded with.” Jughead still wasn't understanding what his dad was getting at.

“I don’t understand, Dad. Why is any of that crazy?” Jughead turned to look at him. Nothing FP said was making any sense to Jughead. FP just smiled and shook his head.

“Oh, you’ll see Jug. You’ll see.” FP clapped him on the shoulder and walked away laughing leaving Jughead to wonder if his father had officially lost his marbles.

“Hey Jonesy, if you are gonna sit in the kitchen all night at least make me a sandwich why don't ya?” Sweet Pea laughed before Toni threw a pillow at him. “Ow, what was that for Topaz?”

“That was for you being a dick, Sweets. Besides, you know Jones can put away some food but the poor boy burns water. Do you want us all to die?” Everyone laughed again as Jughead flipped Toni off.

“In your dreams Jones.” She winks. 

“You wish Topaz.” He shot back laughing. 

Before long Jughead forgets about he and FP's cryptic conversation and spends the rest of the evening cutting up with his friends, enjoying his last day of summer before starting a new school.

 

******

 

Goosebumps formed on Betty’s skin as she stepped out of her steam filled bathroom into the chill of her bedroom. She had come home only an hour before, having had her fill of laughter and milkshakes and was lucky enough to have dodged her mother’s inquisition on how her late night run had been. In the last year her mother had tried her best to keep Betty on as short a leash as possible.

Alice Cooper wasn’t always the strict, fire-breathing dragon she was now. With the exception of her constant pressure on her kids to strive in school and in their Watcher duties, she had always been relatively laid back when it came to the kids' social lives. However, all of that changed with Polly. 

When Polly rebelled and ran away, something inside Alice broke. She tried not to let it show but when she started harping on Betty about who she was hanging out with or where she was spending her time, it became clear that she was more affected by Polly’s choice to leave then she wanted known.

Betty couldn’t really blame her for that, it had changed her too. Polly had left just shortly after the drama with Archie and Cheryl started and it made things that much harder for Betty. The anxiety and depression increased, as well as her constant need to bottle up her feelings. It took her awhile but eventually no one noticed when she was spiraling. No one except Chic that is, she couldn’t get anything past him.

She and Chic shared a unique bond together. They could read each other's feelings better than anyone else they knew. He had been just 11 years old when Betty was born but the moment he held her, he knew that he would spend his life protecting her. Of course he and Polly were close as well, but with Betty it was different. It was like he knew that the two of them were going to be a team, that they would accomplish great things and protect Riverdale as a unit.

Betty is fairly certain this was the whole reason he’d agreed to come back to Riverdale in the first place. When his parents told him about Polly he had been in the middle of finishing up his doctorate. He agreed then to finish school and come home, to try to get Polly back and to train Betty. He said he knew it was his duty to come back to his family.

Betty sighed as she removed the towel from her head and began to run her fingers through her hair in an attempt to detangle it. She sat her towel down to look herself over in her full length mirror and sighed again. She was dressed in a faded pink tank top and matching sleep shorts, face fresh from being washed and skin still glistening in the lamp light.

_Could it be possible? Could I really meet the person I am destined to be bound to soon?_ She thought wistfully as she rubbed her fingers across her cheeks. She had tried to never be too obsessed over her looks, preferring to wear simple makeup and less dramatic outfits. 

She liked to be comfortable and just be herself but that hadn’t gotten her very far with the boys. She did sometimes wonder if it was her plainess or the added curves to her figure that kept the boys at bay. She sighed once again and flopped onto her mattress. 

 

**Just keep an eye out for a crown.**  

 

_Alright Kev, let’s see what how accurate you really are._ She thinks before she turns off her lamp and burrows under her covers.    

 

******

 

“Alright guys, I’m cashing in best friend favors. I’m stressing out here and I could really use your help today. I’ve got a large group of kids coming from Southside this morning and Weatherbee is trying to stick the whole bunch with me but I’m only one person.” Betty cornered her friends at Sabrina’s locker as soon as she caught sight of them walking in the door. 

“So, I was thinking maybe you guys could help and I'll split them into groups so it’ll be easier for us to manage? Please, please, please?” Betty begged, Kevin and Sabrina knowing full well that they would help her regardless. She had no idea when she come in early to get the new student information from the office that she was the only person Weatherbee had appointed as a new student liaison. 

Betty knew that today was all about first impressions and she wanted to make a good one on behalf of Riverdale High so she had gotten him to agree to let her grab a few volunteers to help her show the new students around. This way she wouldn’t get flustered and possibly goof up the whole thing.

She also wanted to make sure she herself made a good impression but figured that she would feel more comfortable if she just dressed normal. She had spent at least an hour that morning looking for the perfect outfit before she finally just decided to wear her typical pencil skirt and sweater combo with knee high socks and keds. She was the picture of innocence and simplicity, just what she wanted to portray. 

“Jeez Betts, chill. We got you. You just need to breathe girl, you’re wound waaay too tight for the first day of school. Just let us know what to do. You know Kevin and I will always help you out. Do you have the clipboards?” Sabrina asked before slamming her locker shut and walking over to the welcome table Weatherbee had set up. 

“Do you want me to cast a relaxation spell? You know, just to loosen you up a bit, B.” Sabrina whispered as they reached the table. Betty shook her head remembering the last time Sabrina used something similar on Betty. That night the three friends ended up being caught skinny dipping in Sweetwater River by Junkyard Pete. Betty still cringed when she thought about how mad her mother was when she found out. Of course, this was before Polly had fled to her cult compound or even started dating Jason Blossom. If that sort of thing had happened now, Betty was pretty sure her mom would blow a gasket. 

Betty could probably do with some relaxation help but she just needs to keep doing her breathing exercises. She’s not even entirely sure why she is so nervous today, although she thinks it has something to do with what Kevin said to her last night. She had spent most of last night and this morning trying to figure out what a crown meant and how it had anything to do with her soulmate. 

_Maybe I am secretly a princess and a prince will show up to magically whisk me away to another land and we’ll live happily ever after._ Betty mused for a second before shaking those thoughts from her brain. That’s just a childish notion and she knows it. Besides, she may look it but she is _very_ far from being a princess. Unless you count Princess Leia, that is...

Betty tries not to put too much thought into the whole soulmate thing. She doesn’t really have the time with her schedule to think about boys, let alone find her soulmate. She had already made a promise to Jellybean that she would come over to Sunnyside later in the week to meet her Dad and talk about what kind of training they could start with and how many times a week they could work together. That just added to her already packed calendar and obligations.

And frankly, she’s not even really sure she believes in soulmates anymore anyway. Not since Polly left and all that mess with having her heart broken by Archie. She is content with the way her life it right now. Isn’t she?

Before she had a chance to think to much more into it, the double doors opened and she put on her best ‘Welcome to Riverdale High’ smile...

 

******

 

“Jug, are you seriously still going on about what your old man said last night?” Toni asked while taking a drag off Jughead’s cigarette before handing it back to him. 

Jughead sat on his bike outside Riverdale High waiting for the rest of the guys to arrive so they could all go inside together. He had spent the better part of last night and this morning trying to decipher what the hell his Dad was talking about. Like why did it matter to him who JB was friends with anyway?

I mean, what was so special about Betty Cooper? She was just a Watcher, just tasked to protect both sides of the town and keep the peace. She was basically just a supernatural hall monitor so why all the fuss over her? Right now Jughead was more concerned with how the vamps would react to wolves being schooled in their territory. After all, negotiations were still extremely tense with a temporary agreement falling into place just in time for the start of the new school year. 

_We are gonna need to watch our backs here more than ever._ Jughead thought as he took a puff from his cigarette and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m not ‘going on’ about it Topaz, I'm just... curious. Dad likes to screw with my brain sometimes so I’ll figure shit out on my own. Says it makes for a great leader. I just hate when he goes all Yoda on me and speaks in riddles and shit.” Toni snorted at his reference and bumped him on the shoulder.

“I always saw you as more of a Han Solo then a Luke Skywalker,” Toni laughed before continuing, “You’re gonna be an amazing leader Jug, I have no doubts.”

Toni’s constant reassurance was never needed but was always welcomed by Jughead. She was one of his closest friends and his Beta in the pack. Being his second in command made them as close as they could be without actually being mates.

At one time she was what he considered a love interest, someone he thought could be his mate someday. They even dated for a few months in 8th grade until -after a few make out sessions- they realized that they weren’t compatible in that way. Seemed that the strong connection they had was more pack hierarchy then romantic. Besides, Toni admitted that she actually liked girls just as much as Jughead did, and Jug didn’t feel that _connection_ to her. There was no wow moment like the stories talked about.

Some of the elders still told stories of mate bonds and finding your soulmate, even though over time the stories became fewer and fewer. He remembered hearing from the elders that you could detect your mate from all our creatures by their scent. That no matter where they were, you’d be able to feel their heart beat once your bond formed. Most people didn’t have the desire to wait for their true bondmate however. They just picked someone they liked and went from there. 

Mate bonds were so rare nowadays that up until Sweet Pea and Veronica, Jughead didn’t believe it was even possible to find one. But those two blew apart all the beliefs he had when they bonded and declared they were mated. That was honestly the first time Jughead really let himself hope that he would find his own mate one day. 

The roar of bikes in the distance signaled the arrival of the rest of the pack and Jughead shrugged off Toni’s words.

“You guys ready for this?” Jughead snuffed out his cigarette as the others settled their helmets on their bikes and gathered around him. They all nodded in agreement and walked together as a group towards the front of the school. Jughead caught a scent in the air that gave him pause and he stopped everyone just outside the double doors. 

“Do you guys smell that? It smells like....like cherry coke....and cotton candy...” Jughead said, sniffing the air. His mouth began to water at the scent, almost like he could taste it on his tongue.

“You sure you ain’t just hungry, Jonesy?” Joaquin laughed, jabbing Fangs in the ribs with his elbow. Toni raised her hand to signal him to stop, quirking her eyebrows before sniffing the air too. 

“I smell something too Jug, but it is definitely not that. It smells like lavender incense and peppermint.” Toni and Jughead looked at each other confused but Veronica cleared her throat to catch their attention.

“Ok, so either you and your sensitive noses are picking up on someone's perfume or your mates are on the other side of that door.” Toni and Jughead exchanged a shocked look before turning back to Veronica as she continued, “Either way, let’s go inside before we miss the welcoming committee. I’m excited to see what kind of trouble this northsiders can get into.” Veronica giggled, wrapping her arms tighter around Sweet Pea. Jughead laughed, shaking his head at his cousin as he pulled the doors open. Once inside, they all made their way towards the large table with a banner welcoming the new students.

The closer they got, the more overpowering the scent from earlier became and he found himself aggressively smelling the air again to see which direction it was coming from. Once his eyes laid on the source his legs went weak and his heart raced. If not for the constant scent permeating his nostrils, Jughead would have thought he had stopped breathing altogether.

_Wow..._ Was his only thought as he studied the angelic creature with piercing green eyes that stood in front of him. He didn't know who she was but he definitely knew he wanted to find out. She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on and he couldn’t help but get lost in her eyes.

 

Betty wasn’t sure of what to make of the gorgeous boy standing in front of her, clearly staring back at her. He was tall and slender, but you could tell he was also muscular just from looking at the way his clothes fit his body. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with black jeans, a grey flannel tied around his waist and suspenders that hung from his hips. His leather jacket was form fitting and made him look even more intriguing.  

Beauty marks peppered his face and neck and his eyes were the most captivating blue she had ever seen, even more blue than Jellybean’s had been. His jet black hair was mostly covered by a grey beanie but he had cascades of curls that escaped and fell into his eyes. It made Betty’s fingers twitch, the urge to push those curls out of his eyes just to see how soft they were.

It was at that moment Betty’s eyes went wide as her brain seemed to register two things. One, she was standing there gawking like an idiot and two, the beanie on his head was so much more than just that. It was in the shape of a crown. As if he noticed at the same moment, Kevin grabbed her shoulder from behind her and stared as well.

“Oh my God B, I was totally right! Look at him, he’s a total snack. Hell, I think that boy might count as the whole damned meal.” Kevin whispered into Betty’s ear, eyes focusing on the boy in front before landing on another boy in the crowd. “Well now, that yummy snack I didn’t see coming. But from the looks he’s giving me, I definitely might later on.” Betty hushed Kevin and smacked his arm before turning to the students to introduce herself. 

“Hi everyone, my name is Elizabeth Cooper, but you all can call me Betty. I’m the new student liaison for Riverdale High and the students behind me will be helping me out with the tours today. We’ll break you all off into groups and your peer mentors will show you around and help you find your classes. Our goal is to help you feel welcome-” a thunderous noise behind Betty cut her off.

“Not so fast, Season 5 Betty Draper,” The red headed bombshell at the top of the stairs quipped before addressing the new students who had started chatting amongst themselves. Betty’s teeth clenched as she turned to face the evil one herself.

“Shut it hobos.” Cheryl commanded, “In case you welfare babies didn’t know, I’m Cheryl Blossom, unofficial Queen and official HBIC of Riverdale High. I think I speak for all students when I say we are **_not_** welcoming any of these snakes and mongrels into our school.” 

As she spoke, she descended the stairs -almost floating- with her typical entourage of evil following behind: Archie Andrews, Chuck Clayton, Ginger Lopez, and Trula Twyst. Behind them were a number of faceless students, all familiars to the Blossom clan or those who wanted to be part of the _in_ crowd. 

Betty pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She should have known the Blossoms would try to cause issues with the school merger. Well, Cheryl more so than Jason. It seemed that since his split from Polly, Jason had become more understanding of Betty’s family and their role in this town. If Betty didn’t know better she would have believed that Jason truly loved Polly. Plastering the most neutral look she could muster on her face, Betty turned to face Cheryl.

“Cheryl, what are you doing?” Betty's tone spoke volumes: she doesn’t have time to deal with Cheryl and her bullshit today. 

“Why my dear _privitor_ , we just want these miscreants to know that they will not be welcomed here in our lovely school with open arms,” Cheryl sing-songs in a sickly sweet tone and stares the southsiders down, “We don't want you here so just slither back to the pit from whence ye came.” Cheryl says stepping in Toni's direction only to be blocked by Sabrina.

“Alright, just back off Queen of the Damned. These guys are here to stay besides....” Sabrina cocks her head to the side and smiles, “you wouldn't want things to get... wicked.” With a twitch of her fingers a locker behind them slammed shut, scaring Cheryl's crew.

“Peacekeeper, tell Bellatrix Lestrange to back the hell up before I end her.” Cheryl snarled. Betty could see that this was about to get out of hand quickly and she wasn't in the mood to cover up whatever mess this would undoubtedly make. 

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” Betty shouted. All eyes were on her as she stepped closer Cheryl so that only she could hear. “I swear to whatever daemon conjured your kind up from the pits of hell Cheryl, if you don't shut the fuck up, I will call the council. And we both know you don't want that. How many infractions would that be? 5? 6? Do I need to remind you what they said the last time you broke the rules?” 

Cheryl's eyes narrowed as she tried to read Betty’s expression. “You wouldn't dare.” 

“You wanna try me, bitch? I’m sure your parents are still in negotiations and would _love_ to hear all about this.” Betty challenged causing Cheryl's mouth to slam shut. She stomped her foot and huffed in frustration. 

“Fine, but they better stay out of my way or there will be hell to pay. And Spellman, watch your back. My bite is definitely worse than my bark. Let's go bitches.” Cheryl turned and stomped down the hall, all her minions in tow. There was a deep laugh from the group of new kids and the most beautiful voice she’d ever heard spoke.

“What do you know, the Devil really IS a female.” Betty turned slowly to see the boy in the beanie smiling at her. Betty chuckled, a slight pink hue coloring her cheeks as she cleared her throat. 

“Yeah that’s a pretty fair description of Cheryl Blossom, even after she shaves down her horns. Anyways, let's get into our groups shall we? When I call your name, find your peer mentor. Joaquin and Fangs, you're with Kevin. Antoinette and Samuel, you are with Sabrina. And Veronica and, um, Forsythe?” _Ok, strange name,_ she thought briefly. “Yeah, you guys are with me.” Betty allowed a moment for everyone to find their mentor before she sent them all on their way to begin the tour. She turned to her group and smiled.

“Again, I’m so sorry about Cheryl. She hasn't quite figured out yet that being a Blossom doesn't give her a free pass to be a bitch.” Betty sighed, clenching her sleeves in her palms to protect her hands.

“Oh it's ok, we’re well aware of what kind of person she is. Let me formally introduce myself, I’m Veronica Lodge,’ Veronica eagerly held her hand out for Betty to shake, “and this hunky piece of man meat is Jughead Jones. He hates the name Forsythe, just an fyi.” Veronica whispering the last part for only Betty to hear. 

Jughead put his face in his hands in embarrassment at his cousin’s description of himself. There was certainly never a dull moment when Veronica Lodge was around.

While Veronica carried herself with all the poise and class of a high society debutante, she very much dressed the part of a badass biker chick. Leather skirt with a tight-fitted baby doll tee, fishnets, and stilettos. Completing her signature look with a leather jacket and (of all things) pearls. 

“Ronnie, how 'bout reel it in just a bit? We don't want to scare off our peer mentor on the first day.” Jughead said, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh please Jug, you are a fine specimen and you know it. Maybe our new friend thinks you are too and needs to know you are single and down to mingle," Veronica says, wiggling her eyebrows at Jug before winking at Betty. 

Betty could feel the flutters in her chest as Jughead eyes flickered from her eyes down to her lips and back, a noticeable flush covering his cheeks this time. It gave her a surge of confidence that she had never had around other boys before. “Oh, well that is _interesting_ information to have. Thank you Veronica. And believe me Jughead, I may be a lot of things but scared of you isn't one of them.” 

“Well that’s good to know. So, what else do we need to know about this school? Other than the fact that Cheryl Blossom is the resident succubus ice queen?” Jughead grinned at her, noticing the way her doe eyes sparkled as she stared at him, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Betty chewed her lip to hide the grin that was forming at his words, feeling her stomach do a somersault when he winked at her knowingly. She didn't know if Kevin's visions were accurate, but she wouldn't be mad if they were.

Since the halls started to clear out, she decided now was as good a time as any to explain the territory condition and ushered them further into an empty part of the hall. “I’m going to assume that all of your friends from southside high are part of your pack?” 

She quirked an eyebrow at Veronica, not knowing everything about her family history but of what she did know, the Lodges were most definitely not wolves. Veronica noticed her questioning look and didn't miss a beat.

“You could’ve just come out and asked me if you weren’t sure, B. While I’m not _technically_ full ‘were’, I do have wolf blood. I’m a wolf-shifter. My mother is a half-blood wolf and my father is a pure blood shifter. The New York Lodges, have you heard of them?”  Veronica was throwing around her supernatural pedigree as if this was just any other normal conversation between highschool students. 

Of course, Betty did know who the Lodges were and where they came from. She had been taught the mythos of all the original families that settled on the east coast, especially the ones residing in Riverdale. 

The first known account of the Lodge family was in 1821 when Mexico signed its Declaration of Independence from Spain. They were the first recorded shifters to reside in Mexico then later settling in the United States, the former knowing them as the Nagual and the latter as Skinwalkers after they were encountered by the Navajo people. 

While it was known that a great deal of the original Lodge clan was killed off by the Navajo, the remaining survivors fled to the North and settled in New England. Sometime in the 1930’s, the family had relocated to New York and became part of the crime syndicate that took over the city. However after the death of Veronica's father, Hiram Lodge, she and her mother returned to Riverdale and took up residence on the Southside with the Serpents. 

Betty even recalled the article her parents wrote when she was a little girl about Hiram Lodge being arrested and later another after he was killed in a prison riot at Rikers Island a few years ago. 

She did vaguely recall that after his death, his wife and child had fled to Riverdale to seek asylum with her familial wolf pack. Betty decided that she would ask her brother more about the details on this later. 

“Yes, of course I have heard of your family and I knew your mother came back here. I just had no idea that we had any shifters my age in Riverdale. Seems that your family has kept a low profile since none of the debriefings my father has on file from the council have mentioned you in any detail.” 

Veronica laughed and waved her hand in the air nonchalantly, “Well of course not, my sweet Bettykins. They know about us but we are in... hmmm, how to put this? Um, think of it as supernatural witness protection.” 

“After Daddy passed, it was made very clear that we were also targets and that the other New York families wanted us gone. Once he found out, FP had the idea to bring us to Riverdale. He and my mother grew up together. We’re actually cousins, right Jug?” Jughead nodded in agreement and Veronica continued.

“Anyways, so apparently because of mom's ties to the Serpents we were able to hideout in plain sight. Even using our real names, we are under protection here. It worked out well for us, although I think Mom is afraid of the fact that I now have to go to school on the northside. Although, I think knowing that the next Watcher is my classmate and newest friend will help to ease her mind.” 

Betty tried her best to smile politely and not show her annoyance at the reminder of her own status. She knew from a young age that being chosen to follow in her parents footsteps would come with certain expectations, and she was proud to have been chosen. 

However, she also didn’t want to just be known as the next Watcher. She wanted to be seen as more, wanted her life to have more meaning than just that. Sometimes she just wanted to get away from the pressures of who she was and who she was meant to become.

Jughead must have noticed Betty's change in demeanor because he placed his hand on her elbow and leaned towards her as Veronica spoke. “So, how about that tour Betts?” He whispered, his voice deep and husky.

Betty felt her stomach clench in response to his breath on her ear and had to steady her breathing before she looked at him. She was afraid that he would see how visibly fast her heart was beating and she brushed a stray hair behind her ear in order to buy her more time to collect herself. When she finally took a chance and glanced at him, he smiled down at her softly. It was at that moment she knew she was a goner. 

“Umm, yes. Let’s finish the tour and I can show you guys the classes you will be in this semester. Principal Weatherbee has given us a hall pass for the day to help integrate you guys better so I hope you don’t mind being stuck with me today?” Betty beams, trying to be as bubbly as possible without being annoyingly so. 

Jughead wanted to give her a witty response but Veronica beat him to the punch, “Oh my, no B! I have no issues with that at all. I’m sure we will be the best of friends before the end of the day. And I am sure Jug here won’t complain too much either.” Veronica winks at Jughead, not even trying to be subtle.

When Betty’s cheeks flare, Jughead coughs and stares daggers at Veronica. He's not wanting to embarrass Betty or have Veronica meddle too much. He may not have met his cousin until they were in middle school but he quickly came to realize that she rarely had boundaries with those around her. 

To top it off, ever since her bonding with Sweet Pea she has become obsessed with the idea of helping others find their mates. While he did admit it was endearing on a certain level, Jughead was never one to like meddling when it came to his love life. 

“Well if you really don’t mind being stuck with me, and either of you are interested, I'm actually looking for volunteers for the Blue & Gold. Right now it’s just me, Kevin, and Sabrina but we are in desperate need of feature writers.” Betty’s eyes sparkle as she spoke of the school paper, her pet project, her baby. She walked them towards the classroom where the newspaper was located and showed them around inside. 

Betty had revived the Blue & Gold her freshman year and had even roped her best friends into helping her keep it afloat throughout the last two years. This year she wanted to shift her focus from puff pieces to hard hitting investigative journalism. Well, as hard hitting as a small highschool newspaper in a town like Riverdale could provide. There was only so much that could be written about without revealing too many of the towns secrets, but writing was her passion. 

If she had a normal existence, this would be her dream career. Unfortunately, that dream was never a possibility. Not when she was tied to this town forever, just like her parents and her brother. She would have to settle for school papers and eventually the Register to fulfill that dream.

 “Well, you are in luck Bettykins. Jughead was actually the head writer for our old paper and he is currently writing a novel in his free time.” Veronica offers excitedly. Jughead sighs but his expression softens when Betty quirks her mouth up in a half grin at him.

“Oh Jug, _please_ tell me it’s not one of those angsty young adult novels about vampires and werewolves and forbidden love.” Betty chuckles, her eyes gleaming with mirth. Jughead snorts, shaking his head.

“Dear God no! It’s actually more akin to a gritty crime novel then it is to a sappy supernatural romance. Think more L.A. Confidential and less Twilight. Trust me, I get enough of that whole mess in my real life.” He says as they turn a corner and bump into the other two groups they had parted from earlier.

“Oh! Betty, there you are! Sabrina and I were talking and we were coming to find you," Kevin says excitedly, his face beaming. "These guys invited us to some place called the Whyte Wyrm over on the south side. So we were thinking, since Weatherbee gave us a free pass for today anyway, what do you say we skip the stuffy tour and get to know these guys more _intimately_?” Kevin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Betty looked at everyone, biting her lip. Veronica had already departed from her spot next to Betty to go wrap herself around the tall boy with the neck tattoo (whom she can only assume is her boyfriend) and Sabrina was busy exchanging flirty banter with the girl who had pink streaks in her hair. The other two boys are leaning against the lockers, watching Kevin and whispering to each other.

Betty wasn’t sure what to do. She had always been the good girl who does what she is supposed to but when she looks back at Jughead, his eyes were bright with anticipation. Their eyes remain locked as he steps forward to come closer to her. He stops and leans in, still staring into her eyes. 

 “What do ya say Betts? Wanna be bad?” he rasps. Betty closes her eyes, her stomach coiling tight as she feels his words surging through her. It's as if he had struck a match and set her ablaze. She opens her eyes, his azure eyes piercing into hers.

If she wasn’t sure before, now she definitely knows she’s a goner. 


	3. Show me your darkness, I will show you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7/12 Update: Hello Friends! My lovely friend (who is also a fellow writer) has so graciously offered to beta my work so I am fixing some errors to the first 4 chapters and I will post another one soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update this. I have been having some health issues so I have been resting mostly lately but I am glad to finally get to start working on this story again!
> 
> Ok so with that: TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> This chapter has a brief description of an attempted sexual assault (not detailed just implied).
> 
> If this upsets you, you can skip that part and pick up after that short scene.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> ******

“Are you guy’s sure about this?” Betty whispered as she and Sabrina walk side by side out of the school towards the parking lot. 

In the distance Betty could see a cluster of motorcycles and she was starting to think this might have been a very bad idea. She has never skipped school before when she was supposed to be giving a tour and deep down she was terrified her mother would find out and ground her till graduation.

“Oh, come on Coop. Where's your sense of adventure, huh?” Sabrina teased, biting her lip while staring at the pink haired Serpent from earlier. 

Betty could already see that Sabrina was enamoured with her and she didn't want to be the goodie two shoes who keeps them from getting to know one another. Sabrina stopped her, pulling her to the side to talk privately.

“Besides, Kevin saw this remember? I really want to get to know Toni more. I just know she’s the one Kevin saw in his vision. Please Betty?” Sabrina tilted her head to the side, giving Betty the signature Spellman sad eyes that she was known for. Betty sighed and thought,  _ Never could tell Sabrina no when she made that face _ .

“Ok, fine.  _ But _ , I’m just doing this for you guys... Well, and to be friendly to the new students.” Betty relented, knowing that she wanted to know more about the blue eyed boy with the strange crown beanie. 

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at Betty, sensing that there was much more to it than that. She had seen the way that Betty and Jughead kept looking at each other when the new students arrived. They couldn't look away from each other.

“Right Coop, just keep telling yourself that when you and beanie-boy over there are getting  _ friendly _ . Don’t think I didn’t notice the shape of his hat.” Sabrina tapped the tip of her nose twice, their universal sign that they understand what is happening with each other. 

Over the years the three of them had perfected the art of non verbal communication. Betty laughed and shook off her friends comment as they approached a cluster of motorcycles parked nearby. 

Betty’s palms began to sweat as she watched Jughead straddle his bike, the act alone making her heart rate increase and her mouth go dry. Seeing him on that bike made her body hum in ways it never had before.

Betty's breath caught in her throat when Jughead raised his index finger and gestured for her to come to him. The thought of being pressed firmly against his back with her arms wrapped tightly around him was tempting but her practicality overrode that quickly.

_ Surely he doesn’t expect me to get on the back of one of those? Does he not know how dangerous those things can be? _ She thought before hearing her brother’s words in her head, scolding her.  **_Don’t be such a stick in the mud Lizzy, live a little! You need to act your age sometimes, have fun!_ **

Obviously, she knew the statistics -the number of motorcycle accidents that occurred each year- but at the same time she realized that these aren't your run of the mill riders. This is a pack of werewolves. 

Wolves that had the ability to sense danger, who had reflexes almost as good as her own, and who could probably ride at breakneck speeds but still feel like they were going at a snail's pace. 

Besides, she was a Watcher! She's supposed to be fearless warrior, not a scared 16 year old girl. 

Betty huffed out a breath, looking at the others in their group around her, before again meeting that pair of hypnotizing cerulean eyes that were attached to a seductive smirk.

“Come on Betts, you’re riding with me. I promise I don’t bite... Well, unless you ask nicely, doll.” Jughead says, grinning at her with a wink. 

The raspiness of his voice causes Betty’s inside to flip-flop, butterflies fluttering deep in her soul. He was so beautiful, his aura shining brightly with greens and deep greys and flecks of gold throughout. It was simply breathtaking.

Betty has encountered many different creatures in her 16 years but this is the first time she has ever seen an aura like this. Most of the time, Betty could only feel a person’s aura and be able to distinguish whether they were good or evil. 

Even on the rare occasion, when she was able to concentrate on her powers, she would be able to make out the faint outline of someone's aura but only for a few seconds. With Jughead though, it seems so much different. 

With little effort, Betty can clearly see it floating around Jughead's body, swirling beautifully around him like a visual representation of his soul. It’s honestly one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen.

Betty couldn’t help the blush that slowly crept up her neck as Jughead held his helmet out for her. “But, won’t you need one?” She asked, her fingers brushing his lightly as she took the helmet from him.

“Betts, one thing you'll learn the longer you hang out with us: we wolves are extremely hard headed, in more ways than one.” Jughead paused briefly before whispering, “Don’t worry though, it’s not my first time.” He winked again making Betty blush even harder as she whispered out a strangled 'ok'. 

Betty placed the helmet on her head with Jug’s help, tightening it down. She swung her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. Betty could feel him chuckle as he grabbed her hands and wrapped them tighter around his torso.

She glanced back at her friends and could see Sabrina happily flirting with Toni on the back of her bike while Kevin was pondering which boy he should ride with.  _ That situation is gonna get messy _ . Betty thought with a grimace. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Jughead leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Don’t worry, Kevin is in good hands. Fangs and Joaquin don’t mind sharing, if you catch my drift.” Jughead waggled his eyebrows, causing Betty to laugh and swat his arm. 

“Now hold on tight Blondie, I like to go fast.” Jughead had a sinful look in his eyes that caused Betty’s breath to hitch as he kick started the engine before they took off.

Betty squealed and clung onto Jughead for dear life. She could feel the rumble in his abdomen from his laughter but she didn’t care that he was laughing at her. She just squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out all the thoughts in her head. She wasn’t sure if her body was trembling from fear or from the vibrations of the bike as they sped down the streets of Riverdale.

“Open your eyes Betts, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Jughead yelled over the roar of the engine. Betty opened her eyes to see nothing but blurs of green passing them by as they zipped through the back roads heading towards the southside. 

It was more beautiful than she imagined it would be and not nearly as frightening. Betty giggled at the feeling of the wind zipping passed them and the feelings that coursed through her. She even felt safe enough to loosen the grip she had on Jughead’s shirt. It felt as if she were flying and it was exhilarating. 

Just then, Jughead swung his bike towards an access road, tearing down a dirt road and speeding towards what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse in the woods. 

Once they reached the gate, the fence slowly began to open for them and they drove around to park their bikes on the side of the building. They three northsiders shared a questioning glance before taking in their surroundings in more detail.

“You know Jug, I hope you aren’t dumb enough to bring a Watcher and a White Witch out to the middle of nowhere for nefarious reasons, it wouldn't bode well for you guys.” Betty said playfully as she removed his helmet, quirking her eyebrow.

“Oh trust me Betts, I would never. I actually thought maybe we'd bring you guys out to the tribes training center to see some of those self defense moves you are going to be teaching my baby sis. You know, I gotta make sure she can handle herself too.” Jughead grinned, taking the helmet from her hands.

“Yeah and rumor has it you can kick some serious ass. So I, for one, wanna see what you got, Princess. Just a warning though, going up against a wolf can be tricky -even for a Watcher.” Sweet Pea taunts from behind Betty. She arches her brow at him, knowing a challenge when she hears one.   

“That sounds like a great idea, I could use the practice with a sparring partner who isn’t imaginary. Sweet Pea, since you are so keen to see me fight, how about you volunteer as tribute?” Betty claps back, Jughead grinning as all the others whoop at the challenge. 

“Alright then, let’s head inside. I promise to go easy on you, Princess.” Sweet Pea replies, giving her a gentle pat on the top of the head like she is a child.

"Careful Sweets, I have a feeling you might regret that later." Jughead laughs, quickly pulling Betty through the side door along with everyone else. 

At first glance, Betty could see that the inside of the warehouse was set up much similar to her sparring chamber in her family bunker only with a few differences. 

The biggest ones being that here there was no simulator and their facilities were much larger, no doubt due to the need for sparring while also being transformed.

There stood a large octagon with high encaged walls located at the center of the building. Towards the back was a section with free weights and exercise machines. There also appeared to be a locker room, showers, and a full size kitchen.

“Wow, this place is really nice. Are there lots of hot, sweaty wolfies who come here to wrestle around before hitting the showers, cause I would  _ totally _ be down to watch that on a regular basis.” Kevin says while pretending to fan himself.

“Jesus Keller, down boy. Those hormones of yours need to be on a leash, I swear.” Sabrina chuckled and gave Kevin a playful shove. Kevin just shrugged and winked at her in response.

“Alright alright, let me go throw on my practice clothes and we can get this workout started. Mind if I use your locker room fellas?” Betty tilted her head in the direction of the locker room while grabbing her back pack.

“Sure thing Princess, I’ll just be in the ring warming up.” Sweet Pea snickered as Betty headed to the locker room to change. 

She was nervous to be sparring in front of everyone but also really excited to actually be able to have a real life opponent for once. It gets boring fighting the same old things over and over and not having any outside comparatives. 

Once Betty had gotten changed into her yellow and white Vixens shirt and tiny black practice shorts, she pulled her hair into a ballet bun and wrapped her hands. By the time she emerged everyone had gathered around the octagon where Sweet Pea was warming up in a white tank and a black pair of jogging shorts.

Betty walked up to Sabrina, whispering something to her as she removed her necklace and handed it to her for safe keeping. Sabrina chuckled and slipped the necklace into her pocket, giving Betty a high five on her way into the ring. 

Betty entered and moved to the side opposite to where Sweet Pea stood. She began to gently roll her head from side to side and stretch, taking all the time in the world and going at a leisurely pace.   

“Come on Blondie, we gonna do this or what? Or are you too scared to fight me?” Sweet Pea tries to egg her on but Betty doesn’t even bat an eyelash, instead simply breathing deep and getting into a tree pose while she takes a few more deep breaths. 

Sweet Pea starts to get frustrated so, thinking he can get the upper hand, he takes the opportunity while her eyes are closed to attack. Betty only smirks, eyes still closed, as he approaches quickly.

Before he even knew what hit him Betty turns, grabbing Sweet Pea behind his neck and by the front of his shirt before flinging him onto his back. As he regains his bearings, he can hear the  _ Oooooo’s _ from his friends. He opens his eyes to see Betty Cooper's angelic face standing above him, mocking him with a sweet grin.

“Now now Sweets, that wasn’t very nice. Attacking a poor girl while she had her eyes closed. Tsk-tsk. I guess now I'll have to teach you a lesson.” Betty stepped back while Sweet Pea got to his feet, bowing in his direction before dropping into a fighting stance. “Let’s go, Big Boy.”

Sweet Pea changed his tactic several times, deciding to try some boxing moves, some MMA and wrestling maneuvers, and even a street fighting style at one point. 

However, the longer he was in the ring, the clearer it became that Betty was his better. He finally gave up after she had flattened him for the 4th time in a row.

Once they finished up sparring, Betty ran off to change clothes while the others all hung out and agreed that it was probably not wise to go up against her at any point. 

They were all still laughing at Sweet Pea's grumbling as they got back on their bikes. In no time at all, they pulled up to park in front of a dingy looking roadhouse with a faded sign that read:  **_The Whyte Wyrm_ ** . 

Betty carefully stepped off of Jughead’s bike, giving herself a minute to readjust to solid ground again. It wasn't until she was removing her helmet that she registered the sea of bikes parked out front. 

By Betty's calculations, there were probably about 50 or more wolves packed into this place and her anxiety from earlier returned to her. She wasn’t entirely sure how well northsiders would be accepted here.

Especially when one of them is the daughter of the former Watcher of Southside. Betty didn’t want anyone feeling like she was here to spy or to interrogate anyone. 

As Betty’s mind raced she felt Jughead wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her close unexpectedly while he spoke to the group. “Ok guys listen up. Now, normally we don’t let outsiders in our den but you guys are my guests so no one will hurt you. Just stick close to me or the gang and you guys will be fine. Cool?” Betty felt Jughead place his index finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his.

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, Betts.” He smiled and traced his fingers down the slope of her neck causing her to shiver. 

_ What the hell is he doing to me? _ Betty thought as her insides melted at his touch. They turned and headed straight for a large set of double doors that were ominously painted blood red.

Once they stepped inside, it was almost at if the entire place was frozen. Everyone turned to stare at the door, snarling and on edge. Everyone, that is, except the man behind the bar who wore a smug look in his eyes and a smirk that Betty could have sworn she'd seen before. 

That’s when recognition took hold and Betty felt almost daft at having not seen it before. They look so similar it is almost terrifying, it was like looking into Jughead’s future. _ Well if he ages half as well as his Dad... _ Betty bit her lip at the thought and had to shake her head.

FP had salt and pepper hair with a scruffy five o’clock shadow and was dressed like your typical biker. He looked dangerous on the outside but his eyes were telling a truth that not many people noticed. They were soft and inviting, like you just knew deep down he was a teddy bear. Even from across the room, Betty could feel that he was no danger to them at all.

Betty remembered him vaguely from her brief meetings with him over the years and the few times he had come to watch her spar in Chic’s simulator. It had been several years since she had last seen him but he looked very much the same. 

_ Guess that's the wonder of the slow aging process in werewolves,  _ she mused. Jughead lead Betty through the crowd of Serpents until they were face to face with the reigning Alpha himself.

“Betts, I would like you to meet-,” Jughead began as Betty stuck her hand out to shake hands and smiled politely. 

“FP Jones, it’s been a long time, sir. How have you been? I really want to thank you for allowing me to help Jellybean out with her self defense training. She’s a very sweet girl. I was surprised at who she told me she was when I met her, I had no idea you had a daughter. She mentioned having a brother too and, as luck would have it, I'm his peer mentor. It almost feels like it was fate that I met them both in the same week.” Betty said shyly.

Jughead and FP both laughed at this point which only served to confuse Betty. “Something I said?” She inquired. FP cleared his throat and responded to Betty. 

“It’s been awhile, that’s for sure. But you don’t have to thank me, you should really thank Jug here, ultimately I left the decision up to him.” Betty looked between Jughead and FP, still confused but becoming distracted by the two mens similarities.

“Wow Juggie, you and JB both definitely favor your Dad.” She let the pet name slip and noticed how he genuinely he smiled at her use of it.

“So, if your dad is the Alpha does that make you...” she paused, not sure how to finish the sentence.

“Uh, yeah. Serpent Prince and soon to be Alpha, once my 17th birthday hits in October.” He finished her thoughts for her. He didn’t mention any of this to her earlier because he was afraid of how she would react to knowing he was the heir to the remaining wolf tribe's throne. 

It was well known around the southside that Hal Cooper was not an enormous fan of wolves, especially not the Jones'. Even though his wife grew up with them and ran with them for years before she married into the Cooper clan. Because of all this Jug wasn’t sure how Betty would feel if she knew he was next in line for the throne.

Betty’s face did not give away any hint of displeasure or signs that she was disgusted by who he was and he blew out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. She just smiled at him and glanced around to see where the rest of the group ran off to. 

She spotted Sabrina and Toni playing pool with some older looking Serpents while Veronica and Sweet Pea sat at a table cracking jokes with Kevin, Fangs, and Joaquin. It made her smile to see how happy her best friends were at this moment.

“Hey Juggie, um, where is the restroom?” She asked quietly as if she were embarrassed.

Jughead just chuckled, grabbing her hand and pointing towards a dark hallway, “Second door on the left, Betts. Will you find it ok? I was just going to catch up on some stuff with my Dad and then maybe we could all hit Pop’s for some lunch and milkshakes?” He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles causing Betty to tremble at his tenderness, the butterflies bursting in her chest at his touch.

Betty giggled and nodded her head. “Yeah, I think I can manage to find the ladies room, Jug.” Betty flashed Jughead a quick smile before turning and skipping down the hall. 

Jughead couldn’t stop himself from staring at the way her skirt swooshed, showing off her long legs. He knew he was already gone for her, even more so now that he had seen how well she handled herself in the ring.

As she approached the darkened hall, Betty began to fidget with her necklace, rubbing the black crystal pendant Sabrina had given her on her first official day as Watcher in training. She smiled, thinking back on that day like it was only yesterday.

 

_ Sabrina came running through the forest as fast as she could, clutching her gift in her hands. She knew this was the day, Betty Cooper’s 14th birthday. The day that Betty would start her first day of patrol of Fox Forest. Today was an important day for Betty and Sabrina knew that she needed to give her something extra special.  _

_ Sabrina had been up all night enchanting this gift for her best friend and she wanted it to be her best work, even if Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda had to help her with it some. Her fear that Betty’s training would one day not be enough had been the catalyst that gave Sabrina the inspiration for Betty’s birthday gift. _

_ She arrived at the Cooper household just in time to see Betty lace up her running shoes and jog around the back of the house, startled. “ _ **_Oh_ ** _! Dammit Sabrina, are you trying to kill me -on my birthday, no less? I almost had a heart attack.” Betty chuckled while clutching her chest, trying to slow her heart rate. _

_ “Sorry to disappoint Coop, but I’m actually here for the opposite reason. Here.” Sabrina shoved the black velvet box into Betty hands and smiled as she watched Betty’s eyes light up. _

_ “Bri, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Betty said, always the polite child. She ran her fingertips across the silky velvet and smiled at her best friend. _

_ “See, I knew this, that's why I didn’t buy it. I  _ made _ this for you, Cooper. To protect you when Kevin and I can’t be around for back up.” Sabrina smiled. “Open it.” _

_ Betty opened the box to find a shimmering black crystal wrapped in silver wiring that came around the crystal like delicate vines, making swirling filigree patterns along the sides and spiraled at the top leading up to a black gold chain. Betty gasped at the stone, finding it breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes welled up with tears. _

_“Oh Brina, it’s beautiful. I-I don’t have any words. It’s the best_ _gift I have gotten, ever.” Betty said, tears stinging her eyes as she pulled her best friend into a bone crushing hug before Sabrina could even stop her. Once she pulled away, Sabrina took the pendant out of the box and placed it around Betty’s neck._

_ “Now this isn’t just any necklace, B. This is black tourmaline, the most powerful protection stone this side of Sweetwater River. It helps to protect you against every kind of negative energy or attack, plus it also has healing properties too. And, because I just so happen to live with two of the most badass witches who have ever practiced the craft, we were able to tweak the incantation on it a bit. All I need is a tiny drop of blood.” Sabrina took off her gem-encrusted crow broach and pricked Betty’s finger.  _

_ Once a bead of blood sprouted forth, she touched it to the crystal causing it to glow. Then, Sabrina brought the crystal just a fraction away from her lips and whispered something before she blew on the stone. A flash of light momentarily blinded Betty and when she looked back all she could she was the mischievous smile on Sabrina’s face. _

_ “Let anyone mess with you now B, they won’t know what hit 'em.” She winked and hugged Betty tightly. _

 

Betty was absentmindedly fiddling with the pendant when she walked into the restroom only to jump as she heard the door lock click in place behind her. Instantly, she spun around and crouched, getting into attack position. 

She looked up to see a large muscular man, about 6’5, with tattoos all over his exposed skin and a shaved head staring her down while growling. He looked like he wanted to start trouble, definitely not someone that a teenage girl needed to be locked in a room with, that was for sure.

“I know you, you’re one of those Cooper bitches.” He said accusingly, anger flashing in his eyes. 

“That dad of yours is a real piece of shit, you know that? After what he did, I’m surprised he’d let one of his precious little girls around any of our kind. But- I’m gonna take a stab in the dark and say dear old daddy doesn’t know you’re here right now, does he?” A sinister grin crept up his face as he stepped closer. The look in his eyes caused Betty’s stomach to drop, bile threatening to rise up in her throat.

“So that means you and me, we’re gonna play a little game, Princess. And after I finish getting a taste of you, then maybe daddy will understand the true meaning of an eye for an eye.” The man spat, eyes beginning to turn bright yellow. 

Betty could see his muscles begin to tense as he approached, his hands undoing his belt before slowly inching his zipper down. She held her head high and tried to show no fear.

“Look asshole, I don’t know what the hell my father did or what kind of game you want to play but I would strongly advise you not to touch me. You’ll regret it, I can promise you that.” The man snapped open the button of his jeans and grabbed Betty’s throat, squeezing hard and bringing his lips closer to hers. 

“I warned you not to touch me...” She said before her eyes were completely engulfed in blackness and her pendant vibrated with energy.

 

****

 

“So, I see you've met her boy. Tell me, whatcha think of her?” FP asked with an arched brow. Jughead smiled and looked towards the hall where Betty had just disappeared. God, he had so many thoughts about her going through his head, he didn’t even know where to begin. All he knew was that she was the one for him, he was sure of it.

Before he could get the chance to reply to his father he heard a loud crashing sound followed by someone (or something) exploding through the walls directly across the room from where the bathrooms were. All the Serpents jumped to their feet, ready to fight the unknown assailant.  

Jughead instantly leapt over the bar and ran towards the groaning body heaped on the floor. He could see one of his dad’s crew members, Viper, semi conscious and groaning in pain. It looked like he may have been the bathroom when he was attacked, judging by the fact that his pants were undone. Jughead heard someone walking through the rubble and spun around, ready to fight. 

That is, until he saw her... 

Betty Cooper, eyes black as midnight, was breathing heavily while blood dripped from her tightly clenched fists. The necklace she wore gave off a white pulsating glow and Jughead could see dark bruises and scratches on her neck, bruises that looked eerily like fingerprints. Slowly Jughead started to walk towards Betty but before he could get too far, Sabrina rushed past him, holding her hand up to stop him.

“I wouldn’t do that, lover boy. She only gets this bad when she is really scared and it gets outta control. Let me.” Sabrina stepped around him and walked up to Betty slowly, placing her fingers to Betty’s forehead and whispering something into her ear. In an instant Betty’s eyes returned to normal, her fists loosening as she blinks out tears.

“Bri, wha-” Betty looked at Sabrina then looked around in confusion at all the faces -some angry, others frightened- before looking down at her trembling hands. Her voice began to falter when she met Jughead’s eyes. “Oh no, I did it again, didn’t I?” she said to Sabrina, who nodded in confirmation.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” She whispered towards Jughead before bolting for the door, tears streaming down her face.

 

****

 

Betty wasn’t sure which direction she was running, she was just relying on her instincts and ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. Her heart squeezed as she thought of how everyone looked at her, how Jughead had looked at her. 

_ God, he looked so disgusted. Why am I such a freak? I just wanted to make a good impression and now everyone knows I’m really a monster. _ Betty thought as she ran faster through the forest, the tears never ceasing. 

Before she knew it, she was standing on the banks of the Sweetwater River, angry tears staining her cheeks as she dropped to her knees and began furiously washing the blood off her hands. 

She had so many emotions coming off of her right now that it was making her head spin. Anger, embarrassment, humiliation, sadness, regret, fear, hopelessness. 

"This wasn't how today was supposed to go Elizabeth. You were supposed to show the new students a good time, not trash their hangout and scare them to death. Why can’t you just get it together already?" She mumbled to herself. 

Just as she was finishing up with cleaning her hands, Betty heard a twig snap behind her causing her to jump to her feet, ready to defend herself if need be. 

She heard a whimper and a soft howl, followed by more twigs crunching before Jughead stepped out of the tree line. Betty’s face fell when she saw the look he wore on his own. 

He stared at her like he was afraid of her, or rather afraid of what she might do. This was the one thing she didn’t want to happen, the one person she didn’t want to look at her with fear in their eyes. 

She'd felt such a strong connection with him earlier and now her darkness had ruined that for her. Even piercing the skin on her hands didn’t help her this time, not when the stone combined with her darkness.  _ Not when that man was trying to- _ , she shivered and looked away. 

"Betts, are you ok?" When she met his eyes again, they looked worried. He had sweat pouring from his brow causing his curls to stick to his forehead and he was breathing heavy. He must have tracked her here, most likely transforming to make it easier to smell her. 

Betty was at a loss for what to say, she was touched that he came to find her but also so disappointed in herself that she couldn’t even look him in the face while she spoke, “I’m so sorry, Juggie. I...I... can’t control it when I’m frightened... and he... he... was trying to...” the words stuck in her throat as she collapsed, breaking down into sobs. 

Betty knew that she was just trying to defend herself, just like the last time, but she never wanted anyone to see that part of her. Not ever again.

Jughead rushed to her side, falling to his knees and gathering her into his arms to comfort her. Being this close to her was overwhelmingly intoxicating but he knows that he needs to control his primal urges if he is going to figure out what happened back at the Wyrm. 

Betty clung to his tee shirt, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking. Jughead ran his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her while whispering words of reassurance in her ears. After a few minutes he heard her blow out a shaky breath.

“He was ch-choking me and he said he w-was going to....to...” Jughead didn’t need her to say anything else, he could pretty much piece together what wasn’t said. 

He was angry, livid. All he could think about was ripping Viper to pieces with his bare hands and watching him bleed out slowly on the floor. But right now, Betty needed him and he needed to make sure that she was safe and that she knew he would protect her from any backlash or harm.

“Shhh, Betts, it’s ok. You’re safe with me. No one is going to hurt you. I promise, I won’t let that happen. Not ever.” He promised her softly as she gripped his shirt and cried into his neck.

“But you saw how all those people looked at me after what I did. They- they looked at me like I was a monster, Jug. How do you know that they won’t try to hurt me, Juggie? They looked like they wanted my blood.” Betty’s sniffled and took a jagged breath. 

“Oh baby, no one will touch a hair on your head. Not after I tell them who you are.” He whispered. 

He knew now was probably the worst time to tell her about his mate theory, but he just couldn’t stop himself. He needed her to know. He had to tell her the truth if he wanted her to be his bond mate. To be apart of his life, forever.

“What do you mean? They already know who I am, Juggie. And if what that creep said is how everyone feels, then I'm sure they all just hate me more now.” Betty scoffs and wipes away some of her tears.

“No Betty, you have to believe me, they can’t mess with you now. Not after I tell them, not once they know. Wolves are very loyal and they will never harm another wolf’s mate, even before they have bonded.” Jughead said as he laced his fingers with hers. 

Betty’s eyes shot up, staring at the storms swirling around his own eyes. “Juggie...” she whispered, brushing the curls from his forehead, “...are you saying you and me...that I’m your...?” Jughead nodded slowly. He held his breath as Betty’s eyes flickered down to his lips briefly then back up to meet his eyes. 

"I swear to you Betts, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I know it's fast and that we've known each other for less than a day but I can feel it. In my core, in my heart, I know it's you. You're the one I've been waiting for, Betty." Jughead said softly, his thumbs wiping away her remaining tears. Without another word, Betty gently pressed her lips to his while his hands moved to cup her face and cradle her head. 

The spark that shot through them both was undeniable, like a bolt of electricity humming through their veins. Betty had never felt like this before, never had a kiss like this. What starts off as slow and tentative kisses quickly transforms into so much more.

Forgetting her tears, Betty ran her hands up into Jughead’s hair as she runs her tongue along the seam of his lips, begging to deepen the kiss. Jughead happily granted her entrance, their tongues swirling around each other in desperation and need. 

Her fingers gently tug at his curls, causing him to moan into her mouth while his hands slide down her back and barely under the hem of her shirt. His fingers find purchase on the soft, supple skin of her hips just above her waistband and squeezes.

Betty has never been kissed like this in her whole life, not that she has a lot of experience in that department, (and she definitely has never initiated a kiss before either) but this kiss seems otherworldly. 

She can feel a burning desire start to course through her body and all her fear, anger, and frustration with herself seem all gone, melting away at his touch. There's something so intoxicating about his kisses and she is already addicted. She needs more. 

All she can feel around her is Jughead as she climbs onto his lap, straddling his legs and devouring his mouth. She is not sure what is happening to herself, she has never felt like this before. It's like she's possessed and she has to feel every part of him.

This intense need to be closer to someone then she has ever been before. The need to satisfy this primal urge she is feeling deep in her bones. She whimpers as he breaks away from the kiss but gasps as he begins to trail hot kisses down her neck. 

When Jughead stops to suckle on her pulse point, he feels his fangs start to protrude and he knows that he needs to stop this before he can’t fight the urge anymore and bites her. 

He knows he wants to permanently bond with her but it needs to be something they both agree on and not the result of a heated makeout session. 

He needs her to willingly agree to bond and be his forever because once they do, he cannot take it back. It marks her as his forever and he can’t just spring that on her if she doesn’t want that too. 

He growls as she shifts and unintentionally grinds her core against his lap, her moan at the friction she creates consuming his mind. She does it again and Jug knows he has to pull away from her throat before there is no going back. 

“Betts, Betts, wait... we need to slow down...” Jughead pants as she continues to grind against him like a woman possessed. She begins to nip at his neck roughly, no doubt leaving a mark that Jughead will have no shame in displaying. 

As his mind starts to cloud with lust again, he knows it’s now or never and he gently pulls her lips off him to look into her eyes. “Betts, hold on, we have to stop.” He says, trying to catch his breath. 

Jughead knew that she must have gotten the wrong idea because her eyes grew wide and began to fill with tears again as she starts to scramble off his lap. He can see the mortified look on her face and it breaks his heart to watch it. 

“Oh my God, I, oh. I am  _ so _ sorry, Jug... I...I don’t know what came over me...I just thought... Oh God, I misread the signals... I-um, how about we forget this ever happened. We can just-” Betty’s frantic rambling was cut off by Jughead’s lips on hers again, only this time softer and slower than what they had been. 

She could feel his thumb graze her cheekbone gently causing her to shiver under his soft touch. When he pulled back, she slowly opened her eyes to see him looking back at her and smiling. 

“No Betts, you didn’t misread anything. I just meant we need to slow down and be careful because, well-. My fangs were starting to, um,  _ extend _ and I don’t know if I could have stopped myself from... marking you.” He looked away, blushing. She then understood what he was trying to say.

“Oh, OH...” she giggled nervously, “Um, I kinda thought maybe you didn’t enjoy it. Although, I did gather that on some physical level you did.” She said as she glanced down towards his lap that she was still straddling. Jughead realized his desire was still fully on display and his whole face burned bright red. 

“Oh, um, sorry about that I, uh...” Now it was his turn to try to scramble away to hide his shame but Betty clung tightly to his shoulders and shook her head. 

“No, don’t be embarrassed about that Juggie, I know I’m not.” She breathed quietly against lips as she kissed him again. 

This kiss was much like the first but instead of their physical bodies reacting desperately it was like their souls were entwining with one another and dancing in a beautiful tango. If they didn’t know it before now, they both knew at this moment they’d found their soulmates. They continued to slowly kiss for what felt like an eternity before they finally broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

“Hey Betts?” Jughead whispered, still panting from their kiss. Betty leaned back and looked at him, silently encouraging him to continue. “Wanna go get Pop’s with me? Like, um, a date?” She couldn’t help but smile at his hopeful expression.

“Why Jughead Jones, are you asking me out already? And just hours after we met?” Betty teased and batted her eyelashes at him playfully. 

“Well to be fair Betts, you did just have your tongue shoved-” she clamped her hand over his mouth and giggled. 

“Yes Juggie, I would love to be your date. And maybe if your play your cards right, you might have the chance to walk me home and kiss me goodnight.” Betty winked before pecking a quick kiss to the tip of his nose and springing to her feet. “Pop’s? First round of shakes is on me...” 

“Oh, baby. You know just what a boy likes to hear.” He chuckles and stands up to brush the dirt from his jeans before rushing to catch up with her.

 

******

 

As they approach the diner hand in hand, Jughead pauses and pulls her close to him. Betty looks at him, concerned that something may be wrong.

“Listen,why don't you head inside to get us a booth? I need to make a quick phone call to my dad to let him and your friends know where you are and that you’re safe. Is that ok?” Jughead said as his hands ran up and down her arms. Betty let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

“Oh yes, please do! I didn't even think about what happened to Kevin and Sabrina after I left, I'm sure I freaked them out. Let them know I am fine and I'll call them later? I'll see you in there, Juggie.” Betty gave him a kiss on his cheek and headed into Pop’s. 

Once the door was closed, a scowl covered his face as he pulled out his phone and scrolled until he found the right contact. It only rang twice before he heard his father’s voice on the other end.

**_“Jug boy, everything alright? Did you find the Cooper girl? Viper keeps saying she attacked him but something doesn’t seem right. A girl like that won't throw a man through a wall for no reason. Oh, and that tiny little sprite you left here with Toni is threatening to turn him into a dung beetle if he doesn’t start telling the truth. I think she may be serious about that, son.”_ **

“Yeah Dad, I found Betty. She’s... about as good as can be expected after what that fucker tried to do to her," Jughead paused to take a deep breath and regulate his emotions. He saw red every time he thought about what could have happened to her.

"Dad, don’t let him leave, call the elders for an emergency meeting. I am going to deal with him myself when I get back. Right now though I'm gonna get some food and milkshakes into my mate-,” Jughead froze. 

He couldn’t believe he just said that to his father. He honestly didn’t want it to come out like that, especially since she is ‘not his kind’, but it just slipped out. 

He wasn’t really sure how FP would react to him bonding with an outsider, and a Cooper of all people. His mind continued to race but he realized FP was chuckling on the other end of the line.

“Dad?”

**_“So you figured it out did you? I knew it wouldn’t take long, all you had to do was get within 20 feet of that girl and it would have happened. I'm just glad it was her and not that one that ran off to that compound outside of town to live with them hippies.”_ ** __

“Dad? Did you know I was supposed to bond with her? And if you did, how the hell did you know that? And why the hell did you wait so long to let me meet her?”

**_“Look kid, it’s a hell of a lot to explain over the phone. But yeah, I've known since before you were born. It's complicated but I promise I'll explain everything later. Right now you just need to relax and take care of that girl of yours. I imagine not everyone will be as accepting of your relationship as I am but we will make them understand. Now go feed your girl. I’ll see you in a bit.”_ **

And with that FP hung up the phone, leaving Jughead way more confused than he was last night when his father had talked to him about Betty. 

He glanced into the window to see that her face was angry looking again and he noticed someone sitting across from her, although he couldn’t make out their face. Jughead rushed into the diner in time to hear Betty huff in frustration, her patience for the person in front of her clearly wearing thin. 

“Look Chuck, I don’t really have time for your bs. I'm waiting on my date, so if you don’t mind, get the hell out of my booth, k?” She tapped her nails on the table, signaling that she was done with this conversation and was ready for him to leave. All she wanted was to have a meal with the boy she likes, who likes her back, and she didn’t want Chuck or anyone else to ruin that.

“Oh please _angel_ , I don’t believe for a second that you’re waiting for a date. Especially not after Archie dropped you like a bad habit for a _real_ woman. One who can fulfill all his needs... and urges.” Chuck licked his lips before reaching to cover her hand with his to stop her tapping, Betty’s eyes growing wide in shock at his statement.

“So why don’t you do yourself a favor and just give me what I want, babydoll?” The way he spoke to her made Betty’s skin crawl and she tried to jerk her hand away but his grip was too strong. His hands felt nothing like Jughead’s, they were cold and rough, his grip increasing the harder she fought him. 

Jughead felt his inner Alpha emerging and his chest began to rumble in a low growl as he approached the booth, his eyes locking with Betty’s. He could see relief flooding her face once he reached the table. He grabbed Chuck’s shoulder roughly in his bone crunching grip and snarled.

“Unless you want to pull back a stump, I suggest to get your hands off  **my** girl you watered down Dolos wannabe.” Jughead threatened as he towered over Chuck, standing beside the booth across from where Betty sat. Chuck looked up, momentarily shocked, before he forced an unimpressed look on his face and scoffed.

“Yeah right  _ mutt _ , like a Little Miss Sunshine here would even let the likes of you hump her leg, let alone date her.” Betty gasped as Chuck laughed at them, brushing Jughead’s hand off of his shoulder. Anger flared in her eyes as she spoke to Chuck in a sickeningly sweet tone.

“Oh how wrong you are Chuck, as usual. Not only am I letting him date me, but he and I are mates. So, unless you want to be ripped to shreds in the middle of Pop’s diner by the next Serpent Alpha, I suggest you do as he says.” She spat, jerking her hands free finally.

“Oh, and Chuck? The places I let him  _ hump _ me are not now -nor will they ever be- any of your concern.” She stood and wrapped her arms around Jughead and kissed him soundly for good measure. 

Jughead was taken aback at first by the bold display of affection but after a few seconds he deepened the kiss, showing everyone around that they were indeed a real item. When they pulled away, they could see Chuck rubbing his hands together menacingly and chuckling to himself. 

“Alright then Coop, I guess I’ll be going. Can’t wait to hear all the hot gossip at school tomorrow. See ya.” Chuck walks away flashing an evil grin, sending a wink Betty’s way.

Betty let out the breath she was holding and shudders, hanging onto Jughead tighter. She knows that by tomorrow all of Riverdale will know about her and the Serpent Prince but at this moment, she can’t bring herself to care.

“Hey Betts, why don’t we get something to go and just head back to my place? Dad is gonna be at the bar for a while sorting everything out so we’ll be able to have some privacy to talk and everything.” Jughead says as he holds her, rubbing her back reassuringly. She blushed thinking of all the other things they could use that alone time for and buries her face into his chest.

“That sounds perfect, Jug.” Betty smiles as he places a kiss to her hair, his nostrils filling with the sweet smell of sugary candy and soda. Jughead hopes that even after he marks her she will still smell that way to him. It’s the most beautifully intoxicating scent he has ever come in contact with and he doesn’t think he will ever get enough of it.


	4. We belong to the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I had to have surgery and it took me a bit to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully I can now update more frequently and I do hope you guys like this new chapter. 
> 
> Btw, there is some heavy making out in this chapter but no actual smutty stuff.
> 
> 7/12 Update: Hello Friends! My lovely friend (who is also a fellow writer) has so graciously offered to beta my work so I am fixing some errors to the first 4 chapters and I will post another one soon!
> 
> ******

Jughead and Betty walked towards Sunnyside Trailer Park in a comfortable silence, just being content to hold hands and sip their milkshakes from Pop’s. 

Jughead had so many things he wanted to tell her -so many things to ask her- but he knew it would be better to do it when they were alone, away from prying eyes.

Jughead figured that since school was still in session right now and his dad was going to be handling the  _ situation _ at the Wyrm until he got there, they would have the trailer all to themselves for at least a few hours. That would be plenty of time to talk and get to know each other.

The contented smile on Betty's face warmed his heart and made him breath quicker. Jug still couldn’t believe that elders were right when they said he would find her someday. He had always secretly hoped but never allowed himself to truly believe. Not after how his mom had abandoned them.

Now, here Betty was and she proved that all the things he heard about bondmates were true. He couldn't for the life of him remember how his heart even beat before her. How he could even breathe without her scent filling his lungs. It's as if she was in every memory he has ever had without even being physically present. 

But maybe somehow she was? Maybe a part of him was always linked to her? 

_ That's how it's supposed to work right? _ He thought. The elders always described it as being two halves of the same spirit, broken apart before birth and sewn back together in this life. He always wished for that and now that he had it, he would die before he’d ever let it go.

When Jughead caught sight of his trailer approaching in the distance a part of him worried about what she would think. Would she pity him? Would she find his disgusting?  _ No, she’s different, _ he thought as he shook his head, desperate to knock those thoughts out of his mind.

"Juggie?" Betty's concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, it's just this-," Jughead waved their linked hands back and forth between the trailers, "this is my life, Betts. And I know it's not what you are used to, or how you probably grew up, but-," Betty placed her delicate fingers to his lips and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I don't care where you live. Northside, Southside, house, trailer, yurt... It's just a building that you live in, but not necessarily your home. You’re my home now, Juggie. Let me be your home," Jughead grinned, tears threatening to prick his eyes, "That's all that matters to me. You could live in a hobbit hole and I wouldn't care," Betty chuckled and cupped his face in her hands.

Jughead could feel a lump forming in his throat, completely in awe of this beautiful girl in front of him. He may have just met her and he doesn't know what he did to deserve a girl like her but he was so glad that he had found her and that she was his. 

Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly, sighing happily when he pulled away. He grinned and tugged her behind him, "Come on Betts, we don't want the food too get cold." 

Once they made it into the Jones' trailer, Jughead busied himself straightening up a bit so Betty took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. 

The furniture was mismatched and worn in, the shag carpeting having obviously been there since the 70's, there were random knick-knacks and collectibles all over the place. 

Betty noticed that there were also books on almost every shelf and table in the trailer including several coloring books and crayons on a small desk in the corner. 

It was a far cry from the perfection of the Cooper home and Betty loved it instantly. It seemed like a real home, one that was truly lived in, not like the sterilized facade that she called home. She could feel the positive energy in this place and she couldn't stop the smile that formed. 

"Well, this is it. How sweet home," Jughead said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She could see that even after cleaning the place some, he was uncomfortable. He was clearly still embarrassed for her to see where he grew up but she absolutely adored his trailer and wanted him to know as much.

"Oh Jug, you really have nothing to be ashamed of, I love it here! It's so... well, it's so welcoming. It's so warm and inviting, not cold and stale like my house." She said, smiling at him. 

Jughead gave her a relieved smile in return, sitting their food down on the table before turning back to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips to hers in a sweet, tender kiss. One of gratitude and admiration. Jughead dragged her to the worn out couch and laid out their food on the coffee table for them to enjoy while they talked.

“I thought maybe we could get to know each other a bit better since we will have some alone time. What do you say, Betts?” Jughead asked. Betty agreed and they spent the next half hour asking random ‘getting to know you’ questions. Eventually, Betty’s curiosity got the better of her and she had only one question left that she wanted the answer to. 

“So Juggie, how exactly did you know?” Betty asked suddenly.

“Know what, Betts?” Jughead asked while inhaling his second burger. He’s pretty sure that she was referring to his soulmate confession beside the river but he wanted to be sure. 

“How do you know I’m your mate?” She replied while taking a bite of her burger and groaning at the taste. Betty was starving after all the exertion today and Pop’s burgers were the best way to satisfy that hunger after all that exercise. Jughead watched her enjoying her burger for a moment before he shook his head and answered her.  

“You mean, besides the way you are devouring that burger like I do?” He laughed.

 “Seriously though, it’s just a feeling, I guess? At least that’s what the elders said it would be like. When I was a kid I had my transformation well before all the other kids around me. I was scared, confused, and I didn't really understand what was happening to me. I mean, it’s kind of a lot for a 7 year old to take in all at once..." Jughead trailed off as he glanced down at his hands. Betty sat her food down, feeling like what he had to say was going to be a heavy conversation. She wiped her mouth a took Jughead’s hand, squeezing it to let him know he had her full attention.

"Um, sorry. My Mom left around that same time and it was really difficult for me the first few months. I really blamed myself for all of it, you know? Especially because she walked out after she found out what we really were. Dad said he was afraid of how Gladys would react since she was human and had no idea that the Serpents were really werewolves. He thought she would possibly take it pretty hard but he never expected her to call us freaks and skip town though.” Jughead said sadly, his hands trembling as he sipped his milkshake. Gathering himself, he cleared his throat and continued.

“Uh, after she left, Dad thought it would be a good idea for me to spend time with the elders to learn about the tribe. About the prophecies and legends that have been passed down over the generations. The first one I learned was that, since I was the youngest to transform, I was more than likely the next Alpha.” Betty’s eyes gleamed as Jughead spoke. She loved stories and legends and she was always keen to learn new ones to add to the collection in her mind.

“Prophecies and legends? That sounds exciting! Can you tell me any of them? I mean, if you are allowed to that is?” Betty flushed and turned back to her meal to hide her embarrassment. Jughead smiled, enjoying the way her emerald eyes danced with delight at the possibility of hearing tales from his tribe.

“Sure, I think that would be ok, seeing as we are mated and all. Well, I mean, almost mated. Um, ok so what do you want to know first?” Jughead asked, tripping over his words in his nervousness.

“Ok, well what all did the elders say about when you would find your mate?” Betty asked sheepishly. She already knew she had feelings stirring deep inside her, feelings she had never felt before, and she wanted to know what it felt like for him.

“Legend says that when you find your bondmate, you will be able to smell them before you can even see them.” Betty scrunched her nose and furrowed her brow making Jughead chuckle. 

“So wait, are you saying that I smell?” Betty pouted, still confused.

“No, of course not!What I mean is that each person has a unique pheromone scent. When wolves find their mates, those smells draw us in and are stronger than all the other scents we come across. And usually, they smell like something that we love or extremely enjoy.” Jughead explained while finishing off his fourth burger. He stood to get a soda from the fridge, holding it up to silently ask Betty if she would like one.

“So Juggie, what exactly do I smell like to you?” Betty laughed, shaking her head and taking the water he offered instead. Betty could feel electricity shooting through her body as their fingers grazed one anothers.  

It was Jughead’s turn to blush, scratching the back of his neck and ducking his head from her direct line of sight. “Oh. Well, you actually smell like cherry soda and cotton candy.” Jughead shrugged, blushing more profusely. Betty choked on her onion ring and laughed.

“Really? I thought it was supposed to be things you loved?” Betty grinned. Jughead turned his soda can around to show her that he was drinking a cherry soda. “Oh.” Betty smiled, taking another onion ring into her mouth.

“Yeah. When I was a kid my Dad would take us to Picken’s Day every year and get us all the cotton candy we wanted. It was one thing I always looked forward to because I loved the flavor of that spun sugar. You- I mean, I guess that's why you have that particular scent to me.” Jughead watched Betty finish off the last of her food before taking a long sip from her milkshake. 

Jughead felt the air shift as Betty licked the last bit of milkshake off of her bottom lip, bringing it between her teeth when she looked up to stare at him.

Jughead growled, bringing his thumb up to free her lip from the grip she had on it. "Betts, you're gonna need to not do that. Not when I have you all alone for at least two more hours." He said in a deep, raspy voice. 

Betty -never one to back down- simply batted her eyelashes at him and feigned innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean, Juggie?" She timidly bit down on her lower lip again, inching herself closer to Jughead to tease him even more.

Jughead can feel himself losing his resolve as his eyes travel from her eyes to her lips before following the length of her body. "Christ Betty, the things you are doing to me right now." He said with a shaky breath, not knowing where the confidence to say that out loud even came from.

"Show me..." Jughead leaned in, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. It wasn't long before Jughead pulled her into his lap, guiding her knees to either side of his hips as he began devouring her. 

Betty's responding moans only compelled him to continue more fervently. He was becoming a man addicted, obsessed even, with the taste of Betty Cooper’s kisses.

He eased his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around her velvety one, taking her breath away. Betty was so consumed by the heat pooling deep inside her that she bucked her hips against him trying to find some relief. 

Betty broke away and leaned back to stare into Jughead's lust hazed eyes. She was nervous. She’s never felt anything like this before but she knew that she didn't want to stop, at least not yet. 

Betty knows she’s not ready to give  _ all _ of herself to him but the way Jughead looked at her so lovingly while placing a stray hair behind her ear was enough to make her heart burst. And as long as they stay on 1st base for now, Betty doesn’t see anything wrong with a little heavy petting.

"What is it, Betts? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Should I stop? " He asked, praying she wanted to continue but understanding if she wasn't ready. 

She shook her head and grinned, grinding down onto him again causing his head to fall back in a moan. "What d-do you want me to do, baby?" He stammered, trying his best not to pressure her at all.

"Touch me, Juggie. Please, I just need you to touch me, just a little bit." Betty whispered. She reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her lacy pink bra. "Please..." She simpered, begging him to continue.

“Just tell me if you want to stop, Betts.” Jughead said as he pulled her back to him, kissing her sensually. 

He ran his hands up the exposed skin on her back causing Betty to gasp into his mouth at the feeling of him touching her. The hot trail his touch left behind was the most sensual thing she had ever felt in her life. It was like his touch caused her skin sensitivity to be heightened times ten.   

Feeling wild from his touches and driven by the need to feel his skin on hers, Betty began to claw at the hem of his shirt, silently begging for him to remove it. Jughead was more than happy to comply, lifting his arms up for her too relieve him of the barrier between them.  

Once she removed his shirt and flung it across the room, Betty paused to trace her fingers down the ridges of his chest and abs. She felt Jughead's intake of breath under her touch as she got further and further down his abdomen. 

She couldn't help but stare at his lightly tanned skin as she slid her hands along his chest. He was by far the most beautiful creature she had ever seen and he was all hers. Without forethought, Betty bit down on her lip in anticipation of what was next.

"Fuck Betts, what did I say about that lip?" He whispered, sliding one hand into her hair while the other cupped her breast over her bra and squeezed lightly. Betty's head dropped back as she started writhing on top of him, seeking the friction she so desperately craved. 

Seeing her exposed neck, Jughead tugged at the patch of hair he was gripping to give himself better access. He gently kissed the small bruises that were left from her earlier assault, each kiss signifying that he would protect her from now one.

Jughead trailed wet kisses and love bites from her neck to her chest and back again, leaving purple bruises along her collarbone and shoulders. His primal side had taken over and he had to show everyone she was taken. He needed everyone to see the love bites he marked her with.

"Mine, all mine." Jug whispered into her neck, feeling his canines begin to grow again. He knew he was losing control but unlike when they were beside the river, this time he didn't want to stop. His hunger to claim her was beginning to be a battle he was steadfastly losing and he was ok with that. 

"Baby... Betts, honey. I...I need..." Jughead struggled to find the words as his hunger began to take hold more firmly. He thrusted his hips upward into her, loving the gasps that left her lips as he did so. Jughead was pretty sure he could listen to that sound on repeat everyday for the rest of his life and never get tired of it. Betty gripped his cheeks in her hans, forcing him to look at her.

"Juggie, tell me what you need..." Betty begged, willing to give him what he wanted. She could feel his desire to mark her, could see his fangs were out and his eyes had flickered to a golden yellow, but she needed to hear him say it. 

"I need...to...bond...I need you...to be...mine...please..." He cried out, almost in pain at the intensity of his desire. Kissing Toni had never been like this. This was everything and the only thing he would ever need. Her. Only her.

Betty's breathing become erratic, a rush of heat taking over her body at his words. Once he tastes her, she will be his forever, and she has never wanted anything else more. She should be afraid, they have only just met that day but somehow -deep inside- she knew this was her destiny. That  _ he _ is her destiny. 

"Do it, Juggie. I need you, too." She whispered as she continued to writhe in his lap, anticipation of feeling his teeth sink into her flesh only fueling her need. 

Her words were like music to Jughead's ears as he threw his head back and howled. When he looked back into her eyes his irises had gone completely yellow and his obsidian pupils were blown out. He was looking at her like she was his last meal and it sent shivers down her spine.

Jughead licked his lips before he flicked his tongue against her collarbone, licking her exposed skin. Tracing his tongue further up along the slope of her shoulder he slowly made his way to her pulse point, the sweet spot where he would finally taste ecstasy. 

He continued to tease her, wanting this moment to last a bit longer, so he began grazing her skin with his sharp canines making her shiver and moan his name. He looked at her, needing a final confirmation. "Are you sure, Elizabeth?" He whispered in a sultry tone. Betty's insides clenched and she began to pant in anticipation.

"Yes Juggie, make me yours. Please? I need you to mark me." She begged, crying out again as he sucked another bruise onto her skin. Suddenly, and without warning, Jughead pulled away to kiss her hard, bruising her lips in the process before trailing open-mouthed kisses back down to her pulse point. Jughead grabbed another fist full of hair and tilted her head to the side, the hunger driving him insane. 

Betty looked at him through hooded lids to watch him fully extract his teeth and her breath hitched at the sight. It was erotic and primal. He brought his teeth to her skin and...

"Hey Jones! You guys- Holy shit, um, sorry, I-I...." Sweet Pea stammered, averting his eyes at the sight of the two shirtless teens who were clearly in a VERY intimate embrace. Behind him all the others clamoured to get a peek at what was happening inside the Jones’ trailer.

Betty yelped as Jughead flipped her off of his lap, shielding her body from the shocked eyes of all their friends. He turned his head back toward the group, snarling at them. His teeth ached with need and his eyes were still yellow as he tried to regulate his breathing and curb his desire.

"What the hell Sweets, knock much?!" Jughead growled, baring his teeth at Sweet Pea as he spoke, still not fully in control of his wolf side just yet. 

"Dude, I-uh, God,  _ we _ are soooo sorry. The gang was worried and wanted to check on Betty and-," Jughead held his hand up to silence Sweet Pea. He took a couple of deep breaths and ran his hand through his messy locks.

"Ok, ok. Just, can you guys step outside for a minute while we... collect ourselves?" Jughead sighed, his eyes now back to the oceanic blue they once were. All of their friends stepped outside, closing the door behind them. Jughead groaned as he raked his hands through his hair and down his face. Sighing, he turned back to Betty.

"They have horrible fucking timing." He laughed, pulling her back to sit with her legs across his lap as he nuzzled his face into her neck at the same point he was about to pierce. He inhaled her scent and instantly felt himself calming. It amazed him how her scent could drive him wild while also bringing him back down to earth all within the same hours time.

"It's ok Juggie, we can wait. I'm not going anywhere so we have all the time in the world.” Betty sighed happily. She meant it, she wanted him and the next time she would not let anything stop it from happening. "I suppose we should get dressed and face the music, huh?" Betty laughed, kissing Jughead one last time before they put their clothes back on.

Betty fixed her hair as best she could and started to throw away their take out wrappers. Jughead slipped his beanie on over his unruly curls before opening the door up for their friends. Betty's face flushed when she noticed the looks that her two best friends were wearing. 

She turned back to face the kitchen sink just as Kevin and Sabrina rushed to her side. She knew they were about to give her the third degree and she couldn't find herself to care. Betty had not been this happy since before the Archie incident and she wasn’t going to let anything stand in the way of her happiness this time.

"Oh my B, did my eyes deceive me or were you not just riding that tall, dark, and delicious hunk of Serpent Prince known as Jughead Jones?" Kevin whisper yelled in delight before Sabrina slapped her hand over his mouth to keep him contained. 

"Spill it Cooper. How exactly do you jump from going super saiyan on some creep at the Whyte Wyrm to dry humping the soon to be Serpent Alpha in his trailer all in the same day?" Sabrina's eyes were filled with devilish intrigue as she and Kevin held their breaths, waiting.

"Well..." Betty blushed as she glanced at Jughead, who was clearly having the same conversation with his packmates. He shrugged and gave her a wink as if to say he was ok with whatever she wanted to tell them. "Well, we are kind of...dating now?" 

“Damn I sure as hell hope so  _ Elizabeth, _ given how extensively you were examining the back of his throat when we walked in,” Kevin said, squealing in happiness while he and Sabrina fist bumped in approval.

"Also..." Her two best friends waited, desperate to have any more gossip she would give. Before she could say more, Jughead cleared his throat and motioned for Betty to join him.

"Since we’re all here," he grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her into his arms, her back to his front, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "We have an announcement to make and I felt it best to start with those closest to us." He paused to smile down at Betty who met his gaze with an equally excited grin.

"Betts and I are dating. And there’s more, we are.....bondmates. Though we have yet to make it official with the council and bond, thanks to Sweets," Sweet Pea shrugged while everyone laughed, "But we will be bonded. Soon. Maybe even before my ascension of the throne." 

Jughead turned to face Betty's friends hoping to explain what this meant to him. "Now, I know this may seem a bit fast to you guys but this is part of  _ our _ world. I know that might not mean a lot to most people on the northside but here, for us wolves, this is binding. So we'll need everyone in this room to support us, given that the older Serpents might not like it too much."

"We've got your back Jug, we always will." Toni said, placing her hand on Jughead's shoulder. The rest of his pack followed suit, patting him on the back and smiling at the new couple. 

"And the same goes for you, Blondie! Guess that makes you the future Queen, huh?" Joaquin smiled and hugged her. Betty could feel her heart beginning to race at the thoughts of becoming his Queen, or even just becoming his in general.

"Well, I for one will just be glad that I’m not the only outsider any more. We are going to be such good friends, B." Veronica said, hugging her as well. Betty can’t help but giggle at Veronica’s enthusiasm.    

The new friends spent the afternoon laughing and talking until it was time for them to reluctantly part ways.  

 

****

 

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer, Betts?" Jughead whispered, clinging tightly to his new girlfriend who was wrapped in his arms. Betty could feel his warm breath on her neck as he nuzzled her skin and placed small kisses below her ear. 

"Yes Juggie, I’m sure. I have training with Chic all afternoon and then I have to do my patrol tonight. But, if you are up to it, maybe you can meet me in Fox Forest and we can patrol together?" Betty said suggestively, leaning in to kiss him. Betty felt him chuckling against her as he deepened the kiss.

"Coop, the only thing you are gonna be patrolling in those woods are Jug's tonsils and you know it." Sabrina teased as she gave Toni a quick hug and asked her to call. Betty flipped Sabrina off while still kissing Jughead, causing everyone to burst into laughter. They finally broke apart, resting their foreheads together to catch their breaths. 

"It's a date, Betts." Jughead whispered and kissed the tip of her nose before letting her go. He smiled as he watched his new found angel and her two minions walk away from the trailer park and head towards the Northside. Jug was still deep in reflection when he was pulled back to reality by a small hand on his arm.

"Jones?" Toni asked, all humor drained from her voice. Jughead turned around to see that all of his friends now had very serious expressions on their faces. Jughead had a bad feeling about the looks he was getting and he had to fight to suppress his Alpha dominance bullshit.

"Topaz? Don't tell me the last hour has been bullshit?" Jughead questioned, clearly showing them he was ready to go on the defensive if it came down to it. Toni's eyes softened but it was Veronica who spoke up.

 

"No Jug, we meant it. If you say she’s your mate and you want to bond with her then she  **_is_ ** one of us. But...” Veronica paused, not knowing exactly how to ask her next question, “Jug, we have to know what happened back at the Wyrm. Between Betty and Viper. He wouldn't say much other than to say Betty attacked him for no reason but Sabrina was convinced he was lying."

Jughead clenched his jaw and rubbed his hands over his face. Taking a few deep breaths to gather his thoughts and calm down, he motioned for everyone to join him back inside the trailer. Once inside, he sat them down and grabbed a cigarette before he began to speak.

"When I found Betty down by the river, she was in really rough shape. She was scared and she..." Jughead paused to take a drag from his cigarette and choose his words carefully. He was hesitant to share the part about her nails digging into her skin so he decided it best to leave that out for now. "She explained what happened. What he-," He said angrily as he blew smoke from his nostrils. He took another long drag before he continued.

"When she got into the bathroom at the bar, Viper walked in after her and locked the door. She said she tried to leave but he blocked her path and grabbed her. He said some awful,  _ awful  _ things to her, things about her Dad, and then he...he...tried to rape her." The girls left out a collective gasp, while the boys all cursed under their breaths. By now Jughead could see that his hands were shaking with so much rage that even his cigarette wasn’t helping.

"She told me that the protection stone she wears was enchanted specifically to protect her from harm at all costs, but it's also used to amplify her Watcher DNA and bring out her dormant abilities. She said when she gets pushed too far, she blacks out and things like this happen." Everyone was silent for a moment, no one really sure of how to respond. 

"Does FP know?" Sweet Pea stood up, fists balled up at his sides, Fangs and Joaquin not far behind.

"Yeah, he is holding Viper at the Wyrm for me while he gathers the elders. I plan on handling this shit myself,  **today** ." Jughead said, matter of factly. Everyone was standing now, each of them scowling. Jughead knew they were just as outraged at what had happened as he was and they would stand with him on this.

"Well, what are we waiting on? Let's go teach this asshole what happens when he treats our future Queen this way." Jughead smiled at Toni's words, his heart swelling with pride. However, he knows that for now, their relationship status needs to stay on a ‘need to know’ basis.

"Guys, just so you know, we’re not mentioning mine and Betty's pairing to the elders just yet. Not until we absolutely have to. We don’t really know how either side of the council is going to take it and I will not put her at risk of being taken away from me." The other Serpents nodded, knowing that Jughead was right to keep it a secret for now.

"Whatever you say boss. Now let's go kick this fuckers teeth in." Fangs said, stomping out of the trailer towards the Wyrm.

 

****

 

“Ok, so let me get this straight. That creep you threw through the wall of that bar was ATTACKING you, but I’m not allowed to cause him any bodily harm? Not even a perma case of impotency?” Sabrina huffed in frustration, waving her hands in the air for emphasis. 

She and Kevin had nearly both had a coronary when Betty told them of the assault she suffered at the hands of that Serpent. “I knew I should have turned him into a toad when I had the chance.” Sabrina mumbled, kicking a rock at her feet.

“Sabrina, really. You did more than you know, ok? If I hadn’t been wearing my crystal....” Betty’s voice cracked, tears stinging her eyes. “God only knows what would have happened to me in that room. Yes, maybe I went a bit nuts and you had to pull me back from the brink, but you saved me, Bri.” Betty said sincerely, grabbing Sabrina by the hands and squeezing them in reassurance. 

Sabrina pulled Betty into a bone crushing hug as a tear dripped down her cheek, “I’m so glad you’re ok, B. God, I-I don’t know what I would have done if he had hurt you. I’m soooo sorry I wasn’t there to help you. I love you so much, B.” Sabrina whispered into Betty’s hair as she cried. Kevin wrapped his arms around them both and laid his head on top of Betty’s.

“We are both glad you are ok B. Just know that if you need us to enact act any sort of revenge plot against that prick, we’ve got your back.” Kevin kissed the crown of her head before he stepped back. Sabrina lifted her head, wiping her eyes and smiling at Betty.

“Honestly guys, I have a feeling that Jughead is going to handle that guy so we won’t have to worry about it. But...” Betty paused, worrying her lip between her teeth. Kevin knitted his eyebrows and ducked his head to look into her eyes. “What is it, B?”

“Something he said, it worried me. That guy, he said some strange things that I didn’t understand. He... he made it seem like what he was going to do was...revenge for something that happened before.” Betty said slowly, trying to piece everything he said together in her mind. Sabrina and Kevin glanced at each other in confusion.

“Revenge? Revenge for what, Cooper? What could you have done to possibly warrant him doing  _ that _ to you?” Sabrina asked, confused.

“Nothing. That’s the thing, it wasn’t revenge on me. Guys, he said it was revenge on my Dad.” 

 

****

 

The basement of the Whyte Wyrm was never a place you’d want to end up ever in your life. With boxes lining the outskirts of it’s dusty cement floor, the dim lights and rusted out work tools hanging from the ceiling, it looked more like something from a bad horror movie than the basement of a small town biker bar. However, we all know that looks can be deceiving. Jughead and FP had made sure to upgrade the basement to a state of the art security and detainment center, all the while distinguishing it as a run down basement hell hole. 

Normally, this place was just used for storage for the bar, or the rare occasion when one or more of the Serpents decided to use it to smoke peyote mixed with some weed to chase that ‘ _ get closer to God _ ’ experience. But in reality, this room was meant to serve as an interrogation room. It was secluded and sound proof and only key members of the gang had access to it. 

In the center of the room was a steel chair that had been reinforced to the concrete with the large unconscious Serpent known as Viper strapped to it, his head slumped forward. Jughead paced in front of him, quietly contemplating his course of action. He looked around at his crew and the elders who were all seated in a circle around the man’s unconscious form. Deciding it was time, Jughead nodding to FP who pulled a chair up behind Viper and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. FP jammed the needle into the man’s neck, injecting him with the greenish translucent contents.

Viper jolted awake with a start. “What the fu-” FP slapped him across the back of the head, shutting him up instantly. Viper growled at Jughead who stood in front of him, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. For a 16 year old kid, Jughead was quite intimidating when he needed to be. There was no denying that he was the next Alpha, his whole demeanor screamed it to anyone who was in his presence for more than 10 seconds.

“Morning sunshine. Sleep well?” Jughead spat sarcastically. He was not going to let him get away with what he had done to Betty. “I hear you’ve been trying to play big bad wolf in MY bar? Care to explain yourself before I cast my judgement?” Viper’s eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

“I don’t know what that little slut told you but she came onto me. How was I supposed to know that Watcher blood made the bitch crazy?” Viper scoffed before noticing a change in Jughead’s posture. “Oh what is it  _ Tre _ , did I strike a nerve? Were you the one who brought that Cooper whore here?” 

Instead of retaliation, Jughead chose to take a few deep breaths before he spoke. “First off  _ Eugene _ , if you don’t want me to pull your canines out with rusty pliers then I suggest you never call me Tre again. Secondly, who told you she was a Cooper? None of us did, that’s for sure.” 

Jughead stomped closer to Viper, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling out his switchblade. “Answer me this Viper, is that why you attacked her? Because of who her father is?!” Jughead stared him down until the man finally blinked and looked away, trying to steel himself. 

“So what if I did, huh? That man is a monster and all of you know it too!” He shouted towards the elders before turning back to Jughead. “He needed to pay and since FP decided that the treaty was more important than revenge on Hal Cooper, I took it into my own hands.” FP could see the look of confusion on Jughead and the younger Serpents faces but he shook it off and spoke.

“Oh, so you decide to hurt an innocent girl for something that happened 25 years ago, well before that child was even born? You know why we had to make that treaty and all that we sacrificed? What I had to sacrifice! You knew damn well who she was and that she is under the council’s protection but you still went against your pack. You’re done, not only did you attempt to harm an innocent but you tried to rape her. We don’t condone that in this tribe.” FP took a deep breath and stood tall.

“As one of my final acts as Alpha, I hereby decree that you are banished, permanently. Thanks to the serum, you’ve been stripped of your abilities for the time being and you’ll soon be stripped of your ink. Once that process is complete you will leave this place and never return. Let the scar on your body forever mark you as a traitor and show all other tribes that you are doomed to remain a lone wolf, never to be allowed the peace that comes with running with your pack.” FP boomed so that all would know that what he spoke of was now law. 

“Sidewinder, Whistler? You guys are with me. Get him up and let’s get this trash out of here.” FP slapped Jughead on the shoulder as he left the room, the elders following closely behind them. The remaining six occupants looked bewildered by what was said.

“Jug, what did FP mean about something happening 25 years ago? And what in the hell does it have to do with Betty’s dad?” Veronica asked, clutching harder to Sweet Pea’s bicep.

Jughead looked at his crew with confusion on his face. “I have no clue, but I sure as hell intend to find out.” 

 

****

 

“AGAIN!” Chic shouted through his microphone. He stands behind the safety glass as Betty practices her hand to hand combat with the holographic full-blood vampire coven that he programmed into the computer just last night. “And I swear to God Lizzy, if one more of those things bites you I’m gonna up the charge on the pain receptors.” 

Betty laughed, dodging the virtual assailants while yielding her actual wooden stake for that real feel factor. At first, when Chic said he was creating a program to fight vampires, Betty wanted to laugh it off as a joke but she knew better. Once Polly become romantically entangled with Jason Blossom, heir to the vampire throne himself, it was no longer a joking matter. 

There had always been this long standing feud between the Coopers and the Blossoms, but that was to be expected when your bloodlines are descended from two of the most prolific enemies in modern history. So, when Polly Cooper announced that she and Jason Blossom intended to share blood, there was no more jokes to be had.  

The nuclear explosion that resulted from the announcement of that union was one for the ages. Hal and Alice Cooper both blew their tops, screaming about boarding schools and abominations and shipping her off to live with the Sisters. 

That had been the beginning of the road to Betty losing her sister. Shortly afterwards, Polly befriended Evelyn and within 6 months she was gone. Betty shook the thoughts from her mind as she struck another vamp in the heart, turning it to dust. Feeling triumphant, she took a minute to breathe when she felt fangs pierce her skin, the pain feeling like a lightning bolt down her arms.

Betty started to claw at her overshirt, trying to remove the non-existent creature and stop the pain, until she decided it was best to kill the neurolink. Betty grabbed the sides of her headset and tossed it across the room, her hand coming up to hold the tender area of her neck where she was ‘bitten’. 

“Jesus Chic, what did I say about making that so painful? Dammit that hurt!” Betty complained, rubbing the spot to ease the sting. She pulled her sweatshirt off, leaving her in a soaked black tank top.

_ I sincerely hope that is not what it will feel like with Juggie. _ Betty thought before Chic’s voice crackling through the speakers drew her from her thoughts. “Elizabeth? What the hell is that?!” Chic said sternly. Betty looked around trying to figure out what exactly Chic was referring too but she didn’t see anything. “What?” she shrugged.

Chic threw down his headset and storeds through the doors to the control room, marching straight up to Betty and tilting her head to one side. “That! What is that?” Chic said, pointing to the scratches and bruises on her neck as well as the purple bruises that peppered her collarbone. 

“Oh. Uh, well I...” Betty wasn’t sure how to explain this to her brother. He was so fiercely protective over her that she knew he would probably burn the entire Whyte Wyrm to the ground to find the man who had hurt her. The fear in her eyes must have been evident because a moment later Chic’s face softened and he pulled her into a gentle hug.

“I’m sorry I got so angry sis, you know how I am. Just, Lizzy.... Please, please tell me you’re being safe?” Betty’s body noticeably stiffened at his question causing Chic to pull back to look questioningly into her eyes, waiting for her reply. 

“What?” Her voice quivered just a bit, hoping that he would explain himself before she gave to much information away.

“Look Liz, I get it. I was 16 once too and I know how hormones can be. Heaven knows Alice probably hasn’t given you the actual ‘talk’ yet, but it’s obvious you need to have it so I will do it for her. If you and whoever this boy (or girl) is want to experiment, please just remember to use protection and be safe. Especially if you’re going to go off trying any of that 50 shades crap. Believe me, mixing some swirl into your vanilla is fine but it has to be done safely. So make sure you have a safe word and know your-” Betty raised her hand to stop him in his tracks.

“That’s enough of that talk, thanks bro.” She shuddered at the thought of where this conversation was heading. “Besides, how do you even know there is a boy...or girl to experiment with?”

 

“Elizabeth, you realize the school calls when you’re not in class right? Lucky for you, I always intercept the calls so Mom and Dad don’t find out. And given that there are hickeys covering your chest, I put two and two together. Look, I’m a little bit sad you didn’t tell me you have a special friend but just promise me you’ll be safe and I’ll be ok with it.” Chic smiled reassuringly. Chic was a really good brother, even though only half of his assumption was correct. 

“Ok Chic, I promise.” Betty hugged her brother one more time. She thought Jughead would get a good laugh out of this when she tells him tonight. Chic pulled back and smiled down at his sister.

“Alright, well make sure you use concealer to hide those from mom or she will have another meltdown and I can’t have both my baby sisters living in a cult.” Betty laughed, heading upstairs to cover the marks and change before going out to meet Jughead in Fox Forest.

 

****

 

“Wait, so your brother thinks I’M the one who did that to your neck?! Oh God, Betts! I mean, yeah I’ll take credit for some of those marks but hell. What does he think we were doing to cause fingerprints and scratches?” Jughead looked at Betty completely mortified and tugged his beanie further down onto his head as if would hide his shame.

“Honestly? He thinks we were experimenting ala Christian Grey style.” Betty smirked. The resulting blush the rose onto Jughead’s face was enough to have Betty laughing loudly at his embarrassment.

“WHAT?!” Jughead screeched, trying to cover his face to hide his blush. Betty was sympathetic to what he was feeling and she tried to hide her laughter. She didn’t want her laughing to cause him to feel more embarrassed about the situation. She paused and stepped in front of him, grabbing his face between her hands.

“Juggie, look at me. I know it’s a bit embarrassing but trust me on this, it’s better that he thinks this than for Chic to know the truth of how I got those marks. So since he’s ok with our assumed ‘sexual experimentation’, I think it’s safer to let him keep assuming he’s correct. This will at least keep Alice off our backs for awhile.” Betty caressed Jughead’s face and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck. Jughead felt much better until he remembered what he needed to talk to her about.

“Um, Betts, there is something I wanted to ask you about, if that’s ok?” Jughead placed his hands over Betty’s and kissed them before holding them in between their bodies. He was itching to ask her about what Viper had said, about her Dad and whatever this secret was. 

Likewise Betty too had questions of her own regarding that subject that she was hoping Jughead could help her find the answers she needed. Just as they were beginning to speak again, they heard a blood curdling scream and instantly both snapped into high alert. They ran as fast as they could towards the sound of the scream until Jughead stopped them.

“Betts, I smell blood. A lot of it.” Jughead said, looking into her wide eyes and grabbing her hand for reassurance. They slowly made their way into a clearing before they stopped at the sight in front of them. 

Lying in the middle of the clearing, blood and limbs thrown about like it was nothing, was the remains of a human body. Betty’s face turned ashy white as her eyes raked over the torso of the unmoving victim. The only sound they could hear was another scream just before Betty passed out in Jughead’s arms.


	5. Sweet dreams are made of these...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am finally posting this chapter. It's not as long as I wanted to make it but I wanted to go ahead and get something out there for all you guys I killed with the cliffhanger. <3 Few things:
> 
> There is some cherokee words (translated as best I could) in the first part of the chapter so I will provide a word key.
> 
> Again, this is unbeta'd so if there are mistakes, that is all on me. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cherokee Words:  
> Ayoli - Child  
> Anidawehi - Angel  
> Waya - Wolf  
> Ayohuhisdi - Death

_“Ayoli.... Awaken... We have much to discuss and very little time. Come now anidawehi.... Awaken.” Betty could hear a voice on the wind, calling to her. Her eyes shot open in a panic, fearing what could beckoning to her, but saw nothing. No other people, no Jughead, nothing but green grass and bright stars. As she sat up to take in her surroundings, Betty felt a rush of pain in the front of her head and cried out. She fought the strong urge to retch from the pain when she heard the voice speak to her again._

_“Don’t worry ayoli, the pain is temporary but a necessary part of this process when you enter our plane without the use of aids to help you see our visions. You will become accustomed to it soon enough, however. I regret that our first meeting must be this way, but time is not on our side I fear.” Betty looked around but still could not see anyone. In fact, all she could see for what looked like miles was beautiful swaying grass and the night sky._

_Silver and dark blue swirls danced in the sky, adorned by millions of tiny diamonds that glistened in the heavens above. The cool breeze ran across the plain, almost bringing the lush blades of bluish-green grass to life. Betty had never seen anything so peaceful in all of her life. For as far as she could see, the dance between the sky and the earth continued._

_“Hello, who’s there? Why am I here?” Betty’s voice bounced back off the void as if she were in a deep canyon in the desert. She felt the air around her begin to shift and watched as the stars fell from the heavens and swirled around, forming the shape of a man. He wore an ornamental headdress with two giant antlers, giving the appearance that the man had horns growing from his forehead. He was clothed with leathers around his waist and deerskins draped around one shoulder, leaving much of his chest bare except for the lines of angry red war paint drawn on his skin like he was preparing for battle._

_As he stepped closer, she could see the necklaces he wore were made from rattlesnake tails and wolf fangs. From her position on the ground he seemed much taller than Betty, most likely standing head and shoulders above her. He had dark eyes and long inky black hair that fell down around his shoulders as he stood stoically above her, reaching his hand down to help her to her feet._

_“Do not fear ayoli, I mean you no harm. I am Utkin, The Horned Serpent, first Chief of the Uktena. I come to you now to warn you, daughter of the Great Spirit, there is a great darkness coming to your lands. Ayohuhisdi, or Death as your people may call him, has appeared and descended on both our tribes. We must act quickly, only you and the waya can stop it. It is your destiny.” Betty’s eyes grew wide as she allowed him to help her up, stumbling backwards before finding her footing. This couldn’t be possible, how was she supposed to stop death? Was it even possible to_ **kill** _death?_

_“What? How? I’m just a Watcher, there’s nothing special about me.” Betty stood gaping at the man in front of her as he walked closer. She could see that his eyes began to change from an obsidian black to a glowing yellow, just like Jughead’s eyes had when they were about to bond. She couldn’t explain why but she found an odd comfort in it. Uktin gently placed his hand on Betty’s shoulder before he spoke again._

_“You are more than what you believe, young one. You have the blood of all the Watchers in your veins. You are destined to bond with the new Alpha, my descendant. My grandson. Your story was foretold long before you were ever created. The combined powers your two spirits possess will be the only thing that can stop what is coming, what has already begun. You must fulfill what has been foretold, stop the death bringer and save your tribe and mine. I will guide you along the way, all you need to do is follow your instincts, they will tell you what to do.” Betty watched as the stars exploded before her eyes in a brilliant flash of blinding light. The shock wave knocked her off her feet and she felt herself tumbling deeper into darkness with no end in sight._

**“Betty....Betty wake up....Betty please...”**

“Betty!” Jughead shook Betty’s shoulders, desperately trying to get her to come back to him. The shrill screams of the blood soaked girl at the edge of the clearing were the only thing that could be heard in the woods. “Come on Betts, please wake up, baby. Please.” Jughead whimpered and held her in his arms. He was relieved when he felt Betty stirring and let out a pained moan. Suddenly, Betty shot out of his arms into a sitting position, panic written on her face as she searched for the source of the screams. 

“Ju-juggie? What happened?” Betty asked in a hoarse voice, her throat dry and scratchy. She couldn’t understand where she was for a moment. Last thing she remembered was someone screaming and blood. So much blood. 

“Oh thank God, you’re ok!” Jughead exclaimed, hugging her to his chest. “Betts you passed out, probably from the shock of what we...found but I was so scared. Keller is on his way, and he called both of our parents. Something bad happened Betty, something really bad.” Jughead turned his head to look back into the clearing where the grotesque scene lie. Betty slowly sat up further but winced when she felt the sharp pain in her head return, the action frightening Jughead. “Betts, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, um, apparently it happens. Jug, something weird happened to me just now and I don’t know-,” The sounds of sirens and yelling could be heard in the distance and they could see the sheriff’s car’s arriving on the scene. Betty wanted to tell Jughead what happened but knew that now was not the time to discuss it. Right now, she was going to have to explain to her parents why she was in the woods with the heir to the Serpent throne all alone. She wasn’t sure if she was fully prepared for the apocalypse that was headed their way.

Jughead could sense her apprehension and hugged her even tighter to his chest in a protective fashion. “It’s gonna be ok, Betts. We don’t need to give them anymore information than is necessary. Now’s probably not the best time to inform your parents that we are dating, let alone that I’ve decided to bond with you. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you, baby.” 

Betty was glad that he understood why she was nervous and figured it had a lot to do with their connection to one another. “I know Juggie, just whatever I say to them, remember that I want you and the things I might say to them are just a cover, ok?” Betty pleaded with him. Jughead nodded and kissed the crown of her head, rubbing her back to help her keep calm.

“ELIZABETH PAULINE COOPER! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT JONES BOY?!” Betty froze, hearing the thunderous voice of her father even over the police sirens. Jughead squeezed her one more time, a soft growl escaping his lips before her father could wrench her from his arms. He could see the hatred in her father’s eyes when he stepped between them and went toe to toe with Jughead.

“If I _ever_ see you near my daughter again, I’ll-” Hal started to threaten Jughead before a hand clamped down on his shoulder. FP Jones stood menacingly over Hal Cooper, bared teeth and fangs protruding, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. The tension between the two men was palpable.  

“You’ll what, Hal? Please, finish that sentence. I dare you!” FP narrowed his eyes waiting for Hal to take the challenge. Seeing that things were about to escalate, Betty stepped between the two men. She couldn’t have their father’s ripping each other to shreds in the middle of the woods. She placed a hand on each of their chests and pushed them away from each other.

“Dad, stop it. Now is not the time for....this.” Betty said, waving her hand back and forth between the two men. “Jughead is new to school and I was assigned to be his peer mentor so I was just getting to know him a little bit. Besides Dad, he’s my friend now, so please be nice to him. For me, ok?” She begged her father, doe eyes staring up at him. Hal gritted his teeth and let out a huff of air before stepping away from FP and Jughead.

“Ok Elizabeth, I will let this be for now. But we are going to discuss this when we get home.” Hal said coldly, stalking off towards the clearing where Sheriff Keller had already begun accessing the scene. Betty closed her eyes and sighed knowing that an argument surely awaited her when she got home. 

“Hey kids, you guys ok?” FP asked, gently rubbing Betty and Jughead’s shoulders. “You aren’t hurt are you?” Betty looked down at her feet and shook her head. Jughead looked past her, over her shoulder to make sure Hal was preoccupied, before pulling her closer to him. He needed to have her close to him. He had a terrible feeling building in his stomach and he needed to make sure she was safe.

“Yeah Dad, we’re ok. I think. Betty had a bit of a shock but I think she’s ok now. It’s really bad Dad, I’ve never seen anything like that in my life. I don’t know what did that to whoever that poor soul was, but they are definitely not human. I don’t even know what could have ripped them apart like that. I can say for sure it wasn’t one of our people, but what the hell is strong enough to do that?” Jughead rambled, hands shaking and itching for a cigarette to calm his nerves.

“Ayohuhisdi.” Betty said flatly, answering his question but staring off into space. FP and Jughead instantly froze, both knowing what that word meant and what the prophecy stated. Without thought Jughead latched on to Betty’s bicep startling her out of her trance. 

 

“What did you say Betts?” The tremor in his voice made it clear, Jughead was terrified. Betty looked back and forth between the two men, trying to remain calm and not draw her father’s attention.

“I said ‘Ayohuhisdi’. Death. That’s what I was trying to explain to you Juggie, something happened when I was passed out. I saw something... well someone to be more exact, and I don’t know what it means but I know it’s not good.” Betty whispered so they could not be overheard by her father or the sheriff. FP glanced at Jug and nodded.

“Ok, Dad, call another meeting with the elders so that Betty can tell them what she saw. We need to get ahead of whatever is coming down so we’re not caught up in the aftermath. Betty, you and I will see if we can get information from Keller when he interviews us. We have to figure out who, or what, this is before it happens again.” Jughead stated while wrapping an arm around Betty protectively, instantly going in alpha mode. “Betts, do you have your phone, maybe we should take some pictures to help us remember the details of the scene?”

“We can if you want but there is no need, they are all up here.” She said, tapping on her temple. “But if all else fails I can get the crime scene photos from the crime lab, I know a guy. Plus, there is no way my Dad or Keller will let us get anywhere close to the body, so taking photos is almost pointless.” Betty stated, looking back to see her Dad walking towards them.

“Come on Elizabeth, it’s time to go. Sheriff Keller will take your statement in the morning when you have had a chance to rest.” Hal grabbed Betty’s elbow roughly and started to drag her towards his car before she could protest. Jughead eyes flashed yellow in an instant as a low growl formed in his throat but the look on Betty’s face as she shook her head told him not to intervene. FP placed his hand on his son’s back to guide him towards the sheriff while whispering in his ear.

“She’s gonna be ok, kid. She’s tough, that one. Believe me, I know how fiercely protective we can get over our mates but sometimes you have to reel that in for the greater good of the moment. Betty knows how to handle herself, especially against her parents. Come on, let’s get this interview over with so we can figure out what to do next.” FP tried his best to reassure Jughead but he couldn’t shake the fear that was overwhelming him at the moment. 

_I hope you’re right Dad. I hope you’re right,_ he thought as he watched the tail lights of her father’s car disappear into the distance.

 

*******

 

“Dad I-,” Betty started once her they were alone in the car but her words were lost when she saw the look on her father’s face. His eyes were ice cold, his nostrils flaring in rage. Betty sunk back into her seat and remained quiet for the rest of the drive home. She knew better than to push Hal Cooper when he was this angry. She pulled her hair free of it’s ponytail and ran her hands through it to detangle it, watching the town go by outside her window.

As they pulled into the driveway he turned to her and simply said “Family Meeting” before getting out of the car and slamming the door. Betty sighed again, balling her fists tightly until she felt that rush of relief from digging her nails in and slowly she opened her door to walk inside. She hated when her father got this way. He had always been hot-headed and quick to anger, often taking his anger out on her and her siblings.

As Betty opened the front door she could hear her parents shouting back and forth while Chic stood beside them trying to get them to calm down. He glanced her way when he heard the door open and gave her a pleading look. Betty could see the fear in his eyes but she knew it wasn’t for himself but for her.

“I swear to God Hal, don’t push me. Just. Don’t.” Alice stated before she locked eyes with Betty and rushed to hug her tightly. Alice might be a helicopter parent most of the time but that was just her insane way of protecting her children whom she fiercely loved. That included standing up to Hal whenever he tried to attack them in any way.

“Oh my baby, are you ok? Your father told me what happened, stumbling across that terrible sight. You must have been so terrified. I am so glad you aren’t hurt, thank goodness you weren’t out there alone. Who knows what would have happened if Jughead had not been there too.” Alice smoothed down Betty’s hair as she gripped her around the neck. 

“What I want to know, _Alice_ , is what the hell she was doing in the middle of the woods with that serpent in the first place. And a Jones to top it off. God Elizabeth, all this training were putting in and you start acting just like _her_.” Hal shouted earning a death glare from Alice. Chic stepped around his father to come stand behind Betty in solidarity. Hal wasn’t going to win this fight easily.  

“I told you Dad, he’s my friend. We met at school today and I thought that with the treaty and negotiations going on that it would be only right that the future Watcher and Serpent Alpha get to know each other. Diplomacy and all that, right?” Betty lifted her chin to show her father that she was not afraid of him.

“Get to know each other? The hell you are, I would sooner ship you off to the sisters before I would allow **my** daughter to get anywhere near one of those flea-ridden, mangey-” Hal yelled before Alice stepped in his way, anger flashing in her eyes as she stared Hal down. 

“Finish that sentence Hal. Please, open that pandora’s box.” Betty had never heard her mother's voice sound so chilling before and even she was terrified. Her father just stared back at her mother, each waiting for the other to flinch. Hal moved first, snatching his car keys and coat off the rack.

“I’m going to sleep at the Register tonight. Elizabeth, you better think long and hard about whether that _thing_ is worth ruining your family.” With that, Hal slammed the door, leaving them all clinging to each other. Once they heard the car pull away, they all let out the breath they were collectively holding. Chic caught a distraught Betty as she sank to the floor, the weight of the entire day just too much for her to bare.

“Chic, I need you to take your sister upstairs and help her to bed. I have something I need to take care of. Ok?” Alice looked at her eldest child, eyes pleading. She walked over to her desk, pulling out a small bottle of purple shimmery liquid and passed it to Chic.

“I know about the bruises, put some of this on them before you put her to bed and it should be gone by morning. Ok, son?”Chic nodded and picked Betty up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room. Once he got there, he pulled her shoes and socks off and covered her up before checking to make sure both her windows were locked. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed the liquid on her neck, watching the bruise fade before he headed back downstairs to see his mother slipping her coat on.

“Mom? Where are you-? Wait, you aren’t going after Hal are you? Because this needs to stop. You know that, don’t you?” Chic stood above his mother on the steps. He was afraid of what would happen if Alice tried to go after Hal all alone.

“Of course not Chic, he can rot in that facade of a news outlet for all I give a damn. I need to go speak to a source. Something is happening and I have to make sure you and your sister are going to be safe. Just please, lock the doors behind me and turn on the field. I changed the coding to only allow someone with Smith DNA to enter once it’s activated. There’s no way he can break through that without severely hurting himself in the process. Just watch over your sister, I’ll be back soon, ok?” Alice paused before turning back to her son, “And Chic, if something does happen, I need you to get my book and your sister to safety,” Alice said quickly, running out the front door before Chic could get in a word of protest. 

 

*******

 

Jughead and FP sat in the back room of the Whyte Wyrm discussing the prophecy and how it could relate to him and Betty and maybe even this murder. Jughead had just lit up his cigarette  when they heard a commotion coming from the bar area. FP groaned and rubbed his face in frustration.

“Jesus, what now?” FP grumbled and flung the door open to run into the main bar. As they turned the corner where the wall was still being cleaned up, they saw Alice Cooper and Daisy Jane, one of the bars regulars, in a very heated discussion. Alice was seething with rage and FP knew this was not just an average misunderstanding. He had seen that look on Alice’s face many times in the past, it never ended well. 

“Look DJ, I don’t give a damn what you say, I know FP is here, I know his kid is here, and if you don’t get the hell out of my way, half of the Southside will know **I’m** here.” Alice spat, lifting her hand to present the black flame of a fireball to the intoxicated woman. FP walked up to her to whisper in her ear.

“Alright Alice, there’ll be no need for that. Daisy Jane has just had too much to drink and as you can see,” FP motioned to the rubble in the corner, “we had a little incident in the bar earlier today. Come on, let’s go talk in the back.” FP placed his hand to the small of her back, leading her to the back office. As they got closer FP turned to Jughead, halting him in his steps.

“Look, I need to handle this so I need you to get home to Jelly. Sweets and Toni are there now but I know she would rather have her brother with her. We will handle the other situation tomorrow when we can find out what your girl saw.” Jughead nodded and walked away letting FP and Alice step into his office alone. Before she could get to far into the room FP spun her around, grabbing her by her biceps gently to look into her eyes.

“Christ, Alice have you lost your damn mind? First off you can’t just come in here and start threatening to throw fireballs at people, I do still have a business to run. Secondly, if the wrong person sees you come in here the whole treaty could be in jeopardy. What if Hal followed you?” FP’s eyes softened as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear. “I can’t lose you again Ally, I just can’t. We know what he is capable of, and I won’t be able to live with myself if he hurts you again.”

FP stepped closer, bringing Alice into his arms as he nuzzled the faint bite mark on her throat. Her scent calmed him, like it always had, ever since they were young. No one, not even Gladys, could calm him how Alice could. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. Alice gripped him tighter as he started to gently lick and suckle on her pulse point, making her breath catch. She let out a lustful moan as FP’s hands began to roam over her body, caressing her breasts over her blouse.

 

“FP we-we can’t, you know that. We have to stick to the plan. You know this honey. After Jug’s ceremony the treaty won’t matter anymore and then we can be together.” She whimpered, feeling his canine’s graze her throat as she ran her hands into his hair. “I’m here about the prophecy and what happened today.”

With that, FP pulled away from her enough to talk but refused to release her fully. “I know Ally, I had a feeling after what happened you’d be contacting me in some way. I just didn’t think it would be in person. What happened after they got home? Is Betty ok?” FP asked, pressing his forehead to rest on hers.

“Yes, she’s exhausted and shaken up but I think it’s because her powers are getting stronger. She is getting close to 17 now and you remember what happened when my powers came in full force. Just imagine what she must be feeling given what she is.” Alice sighed and stepped out of FP’s arms. She walked to the small loveseat beside the desk and sat down with her head in her hands.

“They haven’t bonded yet, right? I mean, I didn’t see a mark, but I have to know. It’s too soon, isn’t it FP?” Alice looked up to see FP walking over to sit beside her to grip her hands. He could feel her trembling but he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or need.

“No baby, they haven’t. But you know they will, it’s inevitable. Look at me Ally,” FP dipped his head lower to meet her gaze, “It was the only way to stop the death-bringer. You and I saw the same thing as the elders that night. Those two kids were meant to be together, just like we were, but nothing can stop them like it did us.” Alice nodded silently, tearing falling down her face. She couldn’t help but feel like this whole damned situation was all her fault. 

“I know all this FP, but that doesn’t mean I’m any less terrified for my child. I already lost Polly to those bloodsuckers, what if... what if something happens to her too? What if Jughead can’t protect her? What if they were wrong and she isn’t strong enough?” Alice wrung her hands, fighting to keep from falling apart. 

“Ally, there was a reason you never told Hal the truth about your Mom and it’s the same reason you didn’t bind Betty’s powers when she was born like you did the other two. You knew she would need more than just her Watcher blood to get through this. You just walked past the results of how strong she is with only that enchanted protection stone to amplify her powers. She’s stronger than all of us. I think if anything, she’ll be the one protecting Jug not the other way ‘round.” Alice chuckled through her tears, leaning into FP’s touch as he wiped them from her cheeks. She could feel the electricity coming from his touch and it helped to soothe her fears. 

“Please tell me you at least kicked Viper’s ass after what he pulled on my baby girl?” Alice stated, eyebrow quirked in question.

“You know I did Ally. Although, after Betty knocked his ass through a wall he was pretty sloppy with his defensive moves. But trust me when I say he won’t be able to pull that shit ever again on another girl. Hilda and Zelda sure know their potions, I’ll give them that. I just pray I never cross those two in any lifetime.” FP smirked. He leaned forward to cup her face and give her a soft kiss.

“You’re practically family FP, they wouldn’t do that. Well, unless I tell them to do it.” Alice smiled briefly as she pulled back before twisting her hands again. “I’m just scared FP. I thought we still had time to prepare, at the very least until Jug’s birthday. I guess part of me hoped that this wouldn’t fall onto our kids at such a young age.” She sighed, remembering the night of the prophecy like it was just yesterday. She was just as afraid then as she is now.

“I know baby, I know. But this is out of our control, we can’t fight destiny. Look at us, we’re proof of that.” He said softly before bringing his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss. Alice caressed his cheek and smiled lovingly at him.

“4 more weeks. 4 more weeks.” She chanted to herself. FP grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. “4 more weeks, baby.” he whispered. They kissed softly for a few more minutes, neither pushing to go any further, just enjoying the peace that filled the room. Alice pulled away after a few more minutes to collect herself.

“Um, FP. When are we going to tell the kids the truth? I think it might be time to sit them down and tell them everything. Hal walked out tonight because Betty defended Jug and I fixed the enchantment on the house to keep out anyone I don’t want there until this all blows over. I need to get a drop of your blood so you and the kids can get into the house in case something happens. Anyone else will have to have an invitation and I have no plans to allow that monster back into my home. Not after everything he has done.” Alice stated, grabbing a stick pin and crystal from her bag. She pricked his finger and placed a few drops on the crystal before she placed the crystal back into its case. 

“We’ll tell them soon, I promise, but I still want you to be careful with this whole situation. Between what we know Hal to be capable of and the death-bringer, we have no idea just how much danger is out there waiting for us. We don’t need Hal getting wind of our plans this close to the finish line.” He said. “You should probably get home to Betty and Chic. I need to check on Jug and Jelly anyway. I’ll see you soon baby, I promise. I love you.” FP wrapped her in a hug and inhaled her scent one last time.

“I love you too FP. Forever.”

 

*******

 

Betty woke to the sound of her phone blaring the latest catching pop song, signaling it was time for her to get up and train before school. She grabbed her phone and slide the dismiss button before sitting up to stretch. It was still mostly dark outside but she was used to rising before the sun did everyday. It had been that way for her whole life. She looked down and could see she was still in her running clothes from the night before and everything came flooding back to her.

The blood, the screams, the vision, her father’s harsh words. They all floated around in her head, making it spin. She had to get up and clear her brain, she knew she had her interview with Keller before school and she wanted to make sure she had her head on straight first. She checked her phone to see missed messages from Jughead, Kevin, and Sabrina. She shot them all back texts to let them know she was ok while she picked out her clothes for the day. There was a light rapping on her door and it creaked open, revealing her mother. 

“Elizabeth, training is called off for this morning. Sheriff Keller will be here in about an hour to take your statement so I need you dressed and ready for school before he gets here, ok sweetie?” Betty nodded and slipped into her on suite to take a quick shower. She looked in the mirror and notice that the scratches and bruises from the day before were now gone, only leaving the love bites that Jughead marked her with. _Odd..._  

Betty shrugged it off for now and kept going over in her mind what she was going to say to the sheriff when he got there. She knew she had to give him as little information as possible though. She didn’t need his people interfering in an otherworldly investigation and stumbling upon the town’s secret. However, she did want to hear what Keller had learned about the deceased and also about the girl who was in the woods with them. Whatever killed this poor soul spared her for some reason and Betty wanted to know why.

As she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup she heard a knock from downstairs and her mother calling her name. Assuming that Sheriff Keller had arrived, Betty grabbed her bag and bounded down the stairs only to be met with a completely unexpected sight: Jughead sitting at the dining room table having pancakes with her mother and Chic.

“Juggie? What are you doing here?” Betty’s face lit up when he turned to smile at her, syrup dripping off his chin. She walked up to him, grabbing his napkin to wipe his chin and giving him a small smirk. She sat beside him while her mother walked in from the kitchen to hand Betty a plate for herself. Alice’s eyebrow quirked at the two teens in front of her who seemed to forget anyone else was in the room. Alice cleared her throat causing them both to jump apart and focus on their plates instead of each other.

“Jughead said he wanted to give you a ride to school today. Which I feel would only be right given that you too seem to be... close. Anything you wish to share with the group, Elizabeth?” Alice said, her face emotionless. Betty swallowed her food hard and cleared her throat. She knew her mother was probably going to have a fit but since her dad wasn’t around, she felt she could be honest with her about their newly formed relationship.

“Uh, yeah. Mom, Jughead and I are...dating. We met at school when Principal Weatherbee assigned me as his peer mentor and we just kind of clicked.” Betty grasped Jughead’s hand under the table, earning a smirk in return. It made Betty feel all warm and fuzzy inside until she heard her mother huff.

“So, how do you go from that to dating in less than 24 hours?” Alice asked, face still not betraying her emotions at all. Betty looked between her boyfriend and her family, fear starting to take root.

“Yeah, I wanna know that too.” Chic said narrowing his eyes, instant protective big brother mode coming across in his actions. Betty was nervous and wasn’t quite sure if she should tell them anymore now or not.

“We, um, well. That is, uh...” Betty stumbled over her words until she saw her mother’s eyes flicker in delight as she and Chic burst into a fit of giggles. Betty was extremely confused by her family’s sudden burst of laughter and could do nothing but stare until her mother had calmed down enough to speak.

“Oh don’t worry Elizabeth, Chic and I are only giving you two a hard time. Let’s not forget, I do know Jughead’s father fairly well. And as such, I know all about the allure of the Jones’ men. So I can’t really fault you there dear.” Alice said with a wink. Jughead choked on the piece of bacon he was chewing which only made Alice laugh harder. 

“Really though honey, I know how things were with Polly but it was different. I’m very happy for the both of you, really. But...” Alice’s smile dropped and a devilish look settled on her face as she turned to speak to Jughead, “If you ever hurt my child, you will find out that there a fate worse than Hell. Am I making myself clear, Forsythe?” Alice quirked her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at him. To Jughead’s credit, he didn’t even flinch.

“Crystal. Though you should know Mrs. Cooper, I would die before I’d ever let anything happen to Betty. I promise you that. I’ll protect her to my very last breath.” Jughead said forcefully, letting Alice know he meant business. Alice could see so much of herself and FP in those kids, it was almost like looking through a window into the past. Her previous fears from the night before were placated and she knew that what they felt was just as strong as what she always felt with Jug’s father.

“Well that’s good to hear, son. Oh, and no biting her till you are both older, do you hear me? I already had one daughter get knocked up by the semi-undead, I don’t need the other bonding before her time. Lord, what would the neighbors think?” Alice said nonchalantly and piled more bacon onto Jughead’s plate. Betty rolled her eyes at Jughead’s grin when there was another knock on the door.

“I’ll get it Mom, that’s probably Keller coming to interview Lizzy.”

 

*******

 

Once they arrived at school, they were met with the sight of there friends still hanging out in the parking lot. They all had grime looks on their faces while Kevin stood telling them something in a hushed whisper. Jughead parked his bike and helped Betty off before he lit up a smoke while they approached the gang. 

Sweet Pea had Veronica nestled into his side while Sabrina rested her head on Toni’s shoulder, both looking solemn. She could feel the tension rolling off the group, causing her palms to itch for some sense of relief from the anxiety that was building inside her. She turned to see Jughead blowing smoke rings and relaxed at his playfulness.   

“I would tell you those things will kill you but...” Betty laughed, shrugging her shoulders, giving Jughead a sweet smile. He took a draw and winked at her, blowing the smoke out before pecking her on the cheek.

“Well, we all have our vices babe, what can I say?” Betty’s smile faltered for a moment at the thought of her own vice that she hadn’t meant to show anyone, especially Jug. She shook off the thought and noticed some sort of recognition flicker in his eyes. “Betts?” He said softly but she just shook her head. She wasn’t ready to talk about this in front of anyone else. Kevin caught her eye and ran to her, engulfing her in a tight hug then pulling back to check her over from head to toe. 

“Omg B, are you alright? My Dad told me what happened with that guy in the woods and it was just, gah, horrifying. Poor Midge is still traumatized from the whole thing. Apparently, the guy tried to attack her in the woods and next thing she knew it was a bloodbath. Dad said that after you guys left the scene, they had to take her to the Sisters to be put on a psych hold. I just can’t believe it.” Kevin lowered his voice so none of the other students could hear. “Did you guys get hurt?”

“No Kev, we’re ok. It was-” she choked, “horrible, but we’re both ok. I can’t believe that happened to Midge. I didn’t even recognize her with all that blood on her but I was passed out for most of it before my dad showed up. Did your dad tell you who the guy was?” Betty asked as they all started to make their way into the school. All eyes in the halls were in them as they entered, their strange little group being seen as somewhat of a sideshow attraction. Jughead stayed close to her at all times, his hand never leaving hers.

“All he said was she was in the woods to score some JJ and the next thing she knew the guy attacked her then BAM, dead dealer.” Kevin emphasised with hand gestures and dramatic flare. “I know was Moose was called into the station late last night to help Midge because she was having some issues and refused to do anything without him there.” Kevin said softly.

“That’s horrible.” Jughead muttered, deep in his own thoughts. He only knew of a few gangs that still sold Jingle Jangle, sales being down with the introduction of Fizzle Rocks, so he needed to ask his Dad about this at the meeting this afternoon. Once he turned his attention back to Betty and the group, they heard the first warning bell ring.

“Look, I need all of you guys to meet Jug and I in the Blue and Gold after school today. The Serpents are calling a meeting and we all need to be there. I had a dream or a vision or something and all I know is that there is a storm descending on Riverdale and we may be the only way to stop it.” Betty stated grimly. “Jug, I’m going to get a hall pass for the last two class periods for the both of us so we can work on a murderboard. We have to figure this all out, and fast.”


	6. Lost In The Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm alive and I'm back! Ok seriously though, after thinking long and hard on it, I did decide to do a few minor rewrites on this fic (mostly aging up the characters a year and a few other tweaks). But I have finally completed those and will now be trying not to go so long between postings lol.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'd so any errors are all mine. I hope you all enjoy the update 💜
> 
> **********

Betty paced nervously back and forth behind Jughead in the Blue and Gold while he scanned through the council and elders online archives, searching to find any clues as to what they were possibly up against. He had already shared what he knew about the prophecy with her: that a darkness was destined to descend on Riverdale and it would be like nothing they had ever faced before. That’s all his dad would ever tell him about it, said the rest he’d learn when he ascended as Alpha.

After telling her what he knew, Betty messaged Chic during first period so he could send her anything in their database for them to cross reference that might be able to help as well. He had already gone to see Dr. Curdle Jr. and got insider access to all of the autopsy information and theories from the sheriff on what had transpired. Chic sent all the information to her secure tablet for them to look at. 

However, Betty wasn’t as worried about that as much as she was about the altercation with her father the previous evening. She had known for years that Hal held some sort of bias against the Blossoms, which - _ in theory _ \- she understood, but why hate the Serpents when they were just trying to live their lives and be happy? Jughead could sense that Betty’s anxiety was getting the best of her so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent to help them both stay grounded.

“Betts, listen to me ok? I know you’re scared, babe. Trust me, I’m freaking out too but this is probably the best we can do for now. The bell’s going to ring any minute now and then everyone will be here and we will be able to formulate a plan of action,” Jughead whispered soothingly, running his nose along her jawline. Betty let out an involuntary whimper at the action, her body melting into him as he continued at caress her skin gently.

“I know Juggie, but it’s not just that. I can’t stop thinking about what that creep at the Wyrm said to me about my dad. Then on top of that, we find out that he has some sort of prejudice against the Southside and more importantly, the Serpents. It just makes me wonder what sort of secrets he’s hiding,” Betty sighed. She hadn’t slept well the night before, her dreams flooded with blood and agony, pitch black eyes and whispers of death. 

“Hey, I get that. If it was my dad then I would want to know the truth too," Jughead paused for a moment to clear his throat, "Hey Betts, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Juggie, you can ask me anything." Betty said, hugging Jughead tighter and laying her head on his shoulder.

"What did your Mom mean this morning when she said your sister got 'knocked up by the undead’?" Betty stiffened in his arms and groaned. This was one of her family's dark secrets that not many people in town knew about.

"You heard that, huh?" Jughead nodded in reply. "I guess it just slipped out when she wasn't thinking about it. It's been an off limits topic since it all happened, well more like a secret really. Um, about a year before my sister ran off to live at that farmie cult, she started seeing someone in secret. Polly knew my parents wouldn't approve so she hid it from them. Well, she tried at least," Betty pulled back to look him in the eyes as he rubbed her back.

"About eight months into her forbidden romance, Polly found out she was pregnant. My parents were angry, of course, but when they found out who the father was...they completely lost it. Told Polly she was either getting an abortion or she would be sent to the Quiet Mercy Academy, a nightmarish reform school started by the Sisters of Quiet Mercy for otherworlders who have gone astray," Jughead's eyes bulged at this revelation. 

He knew about the asylum that the nuns ran but he’d always thought the academy was a scary story that his kind told their kids to scare them straight. He never actually thought the place with all the horror stories was real. He felt Betty tremble as she laid her head back onto his shoulder with a sigh.

"What happened next?" Jughead asked, completely in suspense.

"Well, Polly flat out refused to abort the babies, it’s against everything we were raised to believe. As Watchers, we are meant to protect the innocent not destroy them. So the morning that she was supposed to be sent away she decided to run. She had become friends with some of the people at the farm and they took her in. Last I heard she was still there. Actually, if she was still pregnant when she left, she would’ve definitely had them by now," Betty choked back a sob, turning her face away from Jughead to hide her tears. 

"Hey, hey... Betts it's gonna be ok. I’m sure everything is fine and you’ll hear from her soon about the babies or even to let you know how she’s doing." Betty shook her head, knowing her sister better than anyone. Once Polly burned bridges, she was done. She refused to look back. Betty was just terrified that she was one of those people who ended up as collateral damage in the destruction of those bridges.

"No Jug, she probably won't but it's ok though. I'm glad I finally got to tell someone about all of this mess that my family has made. I hated keeping it all a secret and I’m glad I had you here to listen to my crazy story," Betty leaned in and kissed Jughead softly on the lips. Jughead pulled her more comfortably into his lap, deepening the kiss while his mouth captured her moans. Once they broke apart, Jughead wrapped his arms around her again, breathing in her calming presence.

They stayed that way well after the last bell had rung and were pulled from their peaceful cocoon by a cough behind them, making them both jump. Jughead instinctively growled, pulling Betty closer to him. He calmed once he saw it was only Sabrina and Kevin, smiling from ear to ear with knowing grins.

“Ya know, this door does have a lock on it if you guys really want to be alone,” Sabrina wagged her eyebrows at the couple, grinning. Betty giggled into his neck while Jughead rolled his eyes at her friends, making a mental note to remember the lock next time.

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future, Spellman. So, you two have any idea where my guys are?” Jughead asked, easing Betty off his lap so they could both lean on the large desk in the middle of the room. Sabrina and Kevin both shrugged before they both sat down on the dusty couch against the wall.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon. Toni text me after class and said she-,” Sabrina said just as Fangs and Joaquin stumbled into the door, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Veronica following close behind. They all looked aggravated and Jug thought maybe they were just concerned that he was going to give them hell about being late. 

“Glad you guys could make it,” Jughead laughed, smiling at his pack’s hatred of being late to anything. His humorous smile faded however when he saw the look on Sweet Pea’s face as he rubbed Veronica’s shoulders.

“Sorry Jug, some stupid ass jock decided to give Ronnie a hard time so we had to handle it before it got too far,” Toni huffed. Betty gasped in shock that someone from the Northside was giving her new friends a hard time. 

“What happened?” Jughead asked, stepping towards his cousin in concern. Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around her in reassurance.

“This asshole kept propositioning me for something called a  _ Sticky Maple _ , whatever the hell that is,” Veronica shivered, snuggling closer into Sweet Pea’s side. Betty’s eyes widened briefly before slowly narrowing in anger at the news that Veronica was sexual harrassed on her watch. 

“Who was it,” Betty growled through clenched teeth, already having a good idea of who the culprit was. Everyone turned to see her shaking with anger, rage pouring off of her more once Toni spoke.

“Some Demi-God jerk off named Chuck.” Betty was completely livid at the disgusting treatment of her friend and she had reached her limit with Chuck and his douchebag antics. It was one thing that he made advances towards her, she could handle herself. But now she finds out he is harassing other girls too? Something had to be done about him before he crossed the point of no return and actually hurt someone.

“Betts?” Jughead whispered, pulling her into his arms and trying to calm her. He had a really bad feeling something was about to happen.

Without warning, Betty jumped out of Jughead’s arms and marched out the door to search for Chuck. Everyone followed behind her, Jughead running to cut her off before she did something stupid. “Whoa, Betts. You need to stop, ok? Chuck is an asshole, but don’t go off on him half cocked or you could get hurt.” Betty’s pupils encompassed her irises in blackness, giving Jughead pause.

“No, this has been a long time coming Jughead. He is a misogynistic, narcissistic, creepy asshat and it’s time someone put him in his place,” Betty insisted, pushing past him to enter the football players locker room. Jughead stepped in behind her, if she wanted to do this he would make sure she had back up. The players all turned around and stared at them, curious to see what all the commotion was about. When Chuck finally caught sight of their approach, he threw a cocky grin their way.

“Angel, Dog Boy,” Chuck greeted them haughtily and Jughead growled, his eyes turning yellow in anger, “To what do I owe this intrusion of our sacred locker room? Cooper, you finally ready to be with a real man and not some  _ howler _ ?” Betty scoffed at his audacious use of such a derogatory term. 

“In your dreams, Clayton. I came here to let you know, your sexual harrassment of the female student body ends now. I am tired of your brazen disregard of the school’s policy on the matter and I will enforce the rules, by any means necessary,” Betty stated calmly in a venomous tone. 

“Anyone who isn’t Chuck,  **out** !” Betty shouted, sending all the players scrambling out of the room and onto the football field. Once they were alone, Jughead could almost feel the temperature drop in the room at her stare.

“Bitch, please. What the hell are you going to do, tell your mommy and daddy? They can’t touch me, I’m a God remember? Nothing is stronger than me,” Chuck laughed in her face, flipping her ponytail before turning back around. Jughead froze as he watched Betty’s pendant began to glow, her eyes becoming completely filled with obsidian darkness.

“I am,” Betty snarled in a diabolical voice, raising her hands out in front of her as an invisible force threw Chuck into the lockers. Betty flicked her wrist, forcing him to spin around before being pinned against the lockers once again. Betty raised her right arm, lifting Chuck off the ground without laying a finger on him and began clenching her fist. Jughead could see that Chuck was being strangled by her and he wasn’t sure if he should be amazed or aroused that his girlfriend was literally force choking someone.

Suddenly, Betty began to levitate, floating closer to Chuck as she spoke,“Now you listen to me, you selfish pig. If I ever see or hear of you harassing another woman, I will end you myself. Are we clear? You may think you’re invincible but news flash, even God’s can be destroyed, Chuck. You push me and I will show you your destruction.”

Betty dropped him to the ground, her chest heaving as the crystal around her neck pulsed. Jughead approached her slowly, afraid of what would happen if he spooked her, and gently touched her hand. Her head whipped around to face him, her eyes still just two black voids, growling at whoever dared to touch her. As she met his eyes, still yellowed from the adrenaline pumping through his system, she snapped out of her trance and her eyes become evergreen once again as she floated to the floor.

“Oh, Juggie. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to growl at you. I didn’t know-” Jughead grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, dragging her out of the locker room past his pack.

“Give us a minute,” he tossed behind him to no one in particular, pulling a wide eyed Betty behind him. Once they were safely back in the Blue and Gold, Jughead spun around to pick her up and slammed her against the door before his lips met hers in a fervent kiss. Betty stiffened momentary at his aggressiveness but it quickly fell away as she returned his passion. 

Betty ran her fingers into his hair, knocking off his beanie and tugging gently on his hair as she slipped her tongue past his teeth and into his mouth. His velvety tongue tangled for dominance with hers as Jughead pressed himself against her core, showing her how she was making him feel. Betty gasped into his opened mouth, feeling a surge of arousal to her core. 

“You are so beautiful. God Betty, you have no idea how extremely sexy you were just now. Can you feel what you do to me?” Jughead whispered against her skin, wishing he could claim her right now, his fangs descending and scraping against the tender flesh her neck. Betty writhed against him, her mind shutting everything out except the burning sensation that was consuming her insides.

Betty ran her hands up his shirt, feeling the rigid muscles of his abdomen tremble under her silky touch. She didn’t care that they were in a classroom with their friends on the other side of the door, she wanted more of him. She’d never felt this way about anyone and she didn’t care if people would tell her it was too fast, she wanted him to be her first.

Jughead nipped at her exposed collarbone and licked a stripe up the hollow of her neck, burying his face into the spot of her future mate mark. As he breathed in her scent he could feel himself starting to lose control and he didn’t want their first time to be like this so he reluctantly pulled away.

“Betts, we gotta stop baby. I don’t think I can stop myself from marking you -or doing more than that- and I am fairly certain that your mom will kill me if I do any of what I want to do to you right now,” Jughead stressed, his voice husky with his need for her.

Betty tried to slow her breathing, her hands still tracing circles lightly on his back as she willed herself to calm down. She exhaled a breathy sigh and giggled when he nuzzled against her neck again, “You’re right about that, Juggie. Besides, we have an audience on the other side of the door listening to us.”

“You know, when I do mark you, I want it to be special. I want it to mean something to both of us,” Jughead whispered, brushing the stray hairs that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. She nodded and kissed him tenderly before he sat her back to her feet and sighed, “Come on, our audience awaits us.”

While Jughead unlocked the door, Betty moved back towards the desk while straightening her clothing, trying to not look like they had just spent the last five minutes ravaging each other. As he pulled it open, they were met with a pile of leather and sweater vests falling to the ground. In a mound of nosiness on the floor were Sweet Pea, Fangs, Joaquin, and Kevin, all struggling to stand up while Toni, Sabrina, and Veronica laughed at their idiocy.

“Guys, I tried to warn you. My cone of silence enchantment is the best. Once it's cast, only the people charmed can break it. By the way B, you're welcome," Sabrina winked at her, linking her arms with Toni's and dragging her over to the couch. Betty's cheeks were flooded with a pinkish hue as she mouthed  _ thank you _ to her friend.

Jughead cleared his throat, walking over to stand behind Betty as she turned to scowl at the boys pulling themselves off the ground, "And what exactly were you four idiots hoping to here?" She asked, a single eyebrow arched and her hands on her hips expectantly. The three boys clad in leather were verbally tripping over themselves, trying to come up with a good excuse when Kevin grinned at her. 

"Well, I don't know about these guys but I was desperately trying to see if my visions were correct. You two had me waking up flustered all night long," Betty blushed and flipped Kevin off as he shot her a wink, laughing when Jughead made a choking noise that he quickly covered with a cough.

"Ha ha, very funny Kev. Alright, since we’re all here, I want Betty to share her vision with you all to see what you think before we all go stand in front of the elders.” Jughead stated, his hands rubbing Betty’s biceps lovingly. Betty sighed and began to recount what she had seen, what Utkin had prophesied over her and Jughead, and his terrifying warning about the creature they were facing.

 

******

 

“Where’s your head at, baby?” Jughead asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as he held her close. They decided to go back to her place for a little bit to relax before the meeting later that evening. Jughead knew it was going to be taxing on her to have to tell her story again, especially with everything that has happened over the last few days. He thought a few moments of peace would be good for her.

“I just can’t stop thinking about what happened in the woods. Poor Midge having to be sent away to the Sisters for a psych evaluation and we still don’t know what kind of creature caused all that damage. I feel like I need to be doing more to figure it out, to try and piece it together.” Betty sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest.

“So, why don’t we? We still have a few hours till sundown, let’s go back to the scene, see if we can figure it out? I mean, we’ve got all the information Chic sent us from Dr. Curdle Jr. but we may find something that Keller missed out there.” Jughead said. Betty sat up, smiling down at him. She had been wondering if they should do that very same thing and it still astounded her that he could read her mind so well.

“Let’s do it,” she grinned as they got up, putting their shoes on as quickly as possible before running downstairs. She shouted down into the basement to let Chic know she’d be home soon and they ran towards the woods. Once they reached the covering of Fox Forest, Jughead grabbed her arm to stop her in her tracks.

“Betts, hold on a second. It might be easier for me to pick things up if I change.” Jughead said, panting and trying to catch his breath from his attempts to keep up with her. He was much faster on all fours than he was in his human form.  _ God, I need to work out more,  _ he thought.

“Ok, Juggie. Um, should I-?” Betty stopped, turning her face to hide her blush as she pointed behind her as if to turn around. She wasn’t sure why it made her feel shy, it just seemed like something extremely intimate to her since she knew that he was her mate. Jughead stepped closer to her, his chest still heaving as he cradled her cheek in his hand. 

“It’s ok, Betts, you can watch if you want. I don’t have to take me clothes off,” Jughead’s voice was low and sultry, causing Betty to tremble. She chewed her lip as she looked into his eyes that were now a mesmerizing golden yellow color. He grinned at her, his fangs already protruding and glistening in the sunlight as he spoke, “I mean, unless you want me to.”

Betty’s whole face turned a tell-tale crimson again causing Jughead to chuckle lightly, his breath ghosting across her lips. He leaned in to her, his lips brushing hers briefly before he stepped back and squatted down, making himself as small as possible. Suddenly, his body started quivering and Betty watched as he started to shake violently and his bones started shifting into different positions. In an instant a mass of what looked to be black fur swirled around him, covering every inch of his body. Betty closed her eyes briefly before hearing a soft, hesitant howl. 

When she opened her eyes she came face to snout with a gigantic black wolf. It stood on all fours at least six foot high and was every bit twelve to thirteen feet in length not including its massive tail. The creatures fur was a shiny onyx color but she noticed it’s eyes were the same golden yellow as Jug’s were a moment before.

“Juggie?” Betty asked, stepping forward and reaching her hand out to touch his fur. The wolf’s massive head dipped down to nuzzle at the hand she had raised, forcing a giggle to escape her as she felt his cold nose on her hand. He gave her cheek a sloppy, wet lick that had her laughing, “Hey now, enough of that mister. You ready?” He snorted and dipped his head in agreement.

“Try to keep up, Juggie...” Betty winked before she took off, running at her top speed to race him to the clearing. She knew that no one -not even a werewolf- had ever beaten her in a foot race and she wasn’t about to start now. The pair ran through Fox Forest, the wind whipping around them and making Betty’s cheeks a beautiful dusty rose color.

Betty giggled to herself as Jughead growled, clearly aggravated that even in his wolf form she was faster than him. They made it to the clearing in record time and began to look around for clues. Betty searched for anything that could be seen with the naked eye while Jughead sniffed around to see if he could catch the scent of anything.

Just as Betty was beginning to give up and throw in the towel, something fluttering on a tree branch caught her attention. She dipped her head down to get a closer look and saw that it was a rust colored patch of fur with red streaks of what looked like blood on it. Pulling out gloves and a plastic bag that she had grabbed before leaving the house from her pocket, she picked it up carefully and placed the fur inside of the bag.

“Juggie, I think I found something,” Jughead lifted his head from the ground where he was sniffing, tilting it back and forth before walking over to her. Betty held up the clear sandwich bag, shaking it with a grin on her face as she spoke, “This had to come from the creature, right? So -in theory- if we use that sniffer of yours, we might be able to track it?”

Jughead bobbed his head, giving off a small bark-howl in agreement. Betty held the bag up for him to get the scent from their evidence. Once he had gotten a decent sniff of the bloody fur he began sniffing the ground again, trying to pick up the creatures scent to track. He froze close to the edge of the clearing, giving off a deep howl as he began to run deeper into Fox Forest.  

Betty sprinted to catch up to him, laughing to herself at the feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins, knowing they were hunting this creature. It made her feel alive, made her feel like her job as Watcher actually had purpose and meaning now. She could still be an investigator and a reporter, just as two separate jobs.

She caught up to Jughead and continued on, running backwards to tease him just a little more before she suddenly stopped short, the hairs on her body standing at attention. Jughead slide to a halt in front of her, his head turning to side in question. Betty’s eyes never left his as she whispered, “It’s here, Jug. Whatever it is, it’s close by. I can feel it.”

Jughead snuffed the air, snarling in the direction of a small path to the east. Betty watched as Jughead’s hackles rose and he bared his teeth at whatever he caught a whiff of. Betty’s body vibrated at the close proximity they were at to whatever this creature was. She still had no idea what it could be but knew them being so close was putting them in such imminent danger. She could feel the power humming in her body, just under the surface, waiting to escape again.

Jughead looked back at her, motioning with his snout for her to stay behind him as he started towards the path. Betty crept up to the path behind him, her head on a swivel to make sure there was no danger behind them waiting to pop up and attack. Betty’s heart raced in faster as she listened for any noises in the woods around them but strangely the only noises she heard were from her and Jughead’s breathing.

Once they made it to the end of the path, they could clearly see a small yet grandiose cottage just through the edge of the treeline. Betty’s eyes widened in realization and she grabbed a handful of Jughead’s fur, startling him in the process. He started to growl but Betty held her finger to her lips to tell him to keep quiet. 

Betty motioned with her hands that they needed to get out of there and he relented, though she could see the reluctance in his eyes. Jughead motioned to his back with his snout, clearly wanting her to hitch a ride instead of running alone. Betty nodded, climbing onto his back slowly and hanging on for dear life as he ran full sprint towards the Southside line, right back into the safety of Serpent territory.

Once they had safely crossed the line, Jughead sat down to allow Betty to slide back down onto the ground. Her body hummed with adrenaline, not only from what she just learned but also from the exhilaration of riding on the back of a giant wolf. She’d never ridden on another creatures back before and it was exciting. She watched as the giant wolf shook, fur flying every which way as he turned back into the boy she knew. 

“Ok Betts, we tracked down that thing, why did we tuck-tail and run?” Jughead asked in confusion. He stepped closer, grabbing her hand to pull her in the direction of his trailer as they spoke.

“Because Jug, that cottage we found in the woods was not just any little cottage. That was Thistlehouse and it sits on the outer-edged property of Thornhill. It’s where the matriarch of the Blossom family lived out her days before...” Betty trailed off, her eyes glazing over. Betty’s hand raised to her mouth, her head shaking back and forth.

“Before what, Betty?” Jughead asked, fear gripping his insides.

“Before my grandfather had to-,” she stopped, her brows knitting together as she put the pieces together, “Jug, Nana Rose went crazy and started killing people and draining innocent children so my grandfather had to put her down. My grandfather killed Nana Rose Blossom, it’s one of the reasons Cheryl hates me so much.”

“So, what do you think it means that we tracked that thing back to Thornhill?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know Jug, but it sure as hell can’t be good.”

 

******

 

“I was stranded in a field, lush grass as far as the eye could see with only the stars in the sky to light my surroundings. He came down from the heavens and told me his name was Utkin. He told me that he was the first tribal leader of the Uktena. He had yellow eyes that shifted back and forth to the deepest black I have ever seen.” Betty looked around at the people surrounding her. The elders were seated on one side of a large stone fire pit while she and her family and friends were on the other. Jughead and the Serpents formed a circle around them all, with FP and Jughead standing behind the elders as she spoke.

“He called me  _ ‘the daughter of the great spirit’ _ and said that he came to warn me about an evil that was headed to Riverdale. He said  _ Ayohuhisdi _ had came for both of our people and that the only way to stop it was- well, was for me to fulfill my destiny. That I am to be bonded with the next Alpha -his grandson- and together, he and I would be able to stop the devastation that is headed our way. He said that with our souls joined we would be unstoppable because of the sheer amount of power we individually possess.” Betty locked eyes knowingly with Jughead before she continued.

“After that he just said I should follow my instincts but I don’t know what that means, if I am being honest. I have never had a vision like this before and I am not even sure if it’s real or even makes any sense to anyone,” Betty hung her head, feeling completely drained from having to repeat her vision for a second time today.

“It makes more sense to us than you know, ayoli. What you speak of was a true vision given to you from our spirit guide, the very first Serpent. If what he says is true, then the timeline of the prophecy has been sped up,” the elder gentleman stopped, grabbing a handful of herbs to throw into the fire and watching them crackle in the flames. “Yes, seems this unfortunate shift came about due to an unforeseen event beyond your control, young one. Your powers were supposed to remain manageable until after your 17th birthday, at least that was what your mother believed."

Alice stepped forward, slowly approaching the elders to stand beside her daughter. "I'm very sorry, I honestly didn't know she would come into her powers early. The magic we used was sound, it should have kept  her powers slowed and under control until then. Something else must have happened to make her powers come in at full force." 

"Mom? What are you talking about? What powers?" Betty turned to face her, confused about what Alice could have been talking about.

"Wait until the meeting is adjourned and I will explain everything, Elizabeth." Alice whispered, not wanting to explain anything to her in front of the entirety of the Serpents.

"We have no doubt you were truthful and fully intended for Elizabeth's powers to be slowed, Alice, but this complicates matters. We all believed we'd have another year -at the least- to prepare for the prophecy to come to fruition and now we must speed up the process to make sure we are not destroyed by the death-bringer. You know this means the bonding ceremony must occur sooner than planned as well, correct?" Alice's shoulders sagged and she nodded as the head elder continued to speak, "Very well then. Let it be known to all those in our tribe, the bonding ceremony shall be held the same night as the new Alpha ascends to his place in our pack."

With that, the fire was doused and everyone besides those closest to her and Jug started to disperse. Betty remained frozen to her spot, trying to put together everything that had happened. She felt like her head was spinning as she looked at her mother, "Mom?"

"Betty honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. I thought- we all thought, with everything that happened before you were born, that we should protect you both from the truth," Alice paused, her eyes flickering to FP's and back to her daughter's. 

"What do you mean, Mom? Protect us from who, or what even? And what powers were they talking about? The only powers I have are my Watcher powers and I've had those my whole life," Betty asked.

"Betty the powers you have -the ones you have had since you were given this crystal-," Alice paused, picking up her pendant, "They aren't just Watcher powers because you aren't just a Watcher." 

"Haven't you ever wondered why Chic and Polly never had the same skills as you? Why you were always able to recall things faster and move faster than them? Why you were the only one of the three who could do things like what you did to Viper back at the Worm?" Alice replied, searching her daughters face.

"I thought it was just because of my crystal, I thought that it just enhanced my underlying Watcher abilities?" Betty said, absentmindedly toying with the pendant.

"You mean, you thought your pendant enhanced your powers? No baby, this wasn't supposed to enhance your powers. It was supposed to slow your powers and keep you protected until you were able to control them better. However, you always were ahead of the game when it came to your abilities," Alice paused, chuckling lightly as she shook her head, "I should have thought about that sooner but... you know what they say about hindsight." 

"Betty, you are what my father lovingly liked to call a Witcher. Part Watcher, part witch. Just like myself. As you know, my father was the Southside Watcher but my mother... Well she was a witch, Betty. Actually, she was a Spellman to be exact."

"What?" Betty and Sabrina shouted simultaneously. Jughead came up behind Betty, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck, trying to use his presence to claim her. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

Alice sighed and repeated, "My mother was a Spellman. Her brother Micah Spellman was Sabrina's grandfather, Zelda and Hilda's father. My mother came from Greendale on an errand one day and when she met my father- well, sparks flew." Alice smiled, remembering the day her parents told her of how they met and fell in love.

"They had to hide what my mother was because it would have been against the council rulings for a Watcher to marry a witch. It just wasn't something that was done in those days and there could have been grave consequences had they been found out. After I was born, the stigma was getting better but I still had to hide that part of myself from people, especially those to the north. Only the Serpents knew what my mother and I really were and that was only because..." Alice hesitated, not sure of how to tell her daughter the truth.

"Because why, Mom?" Betty held her breath, trying to take in this new information. Before Alice could reply, Betty heard FP speak up behind her.

"Because she's my bondmate, has been since we were teenagers." 

"Whoa, excuse me?" Jughead blurted out, staring at their parents in shock. FP stepped beside Alice and laced his fingers with hers. “Dad, what do you mean you two are bondmates? I thought Mom-?”

“I was bonded to Alice well before I got together with Gladys,” FP looked at Alice sadly as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, “There’s a lot of things don’t know about -and even more that we won’t tell you two just yet- but I promise, we will explain what we can to you both.”

Alice spoke up, saving FP from having to say anything further, “Come now, let’s go back to the house. There are things we need to discuss privately as a family. You're friends should tag along, they might be needed to fight whatever we are up against. Sabrina, head home and tell Hilda and Zelda to bring you to the house. We have a lot to discuss with them too.” 


End file.
